I'm the Main-Chara, Right? Then Why Even I Who Became the 3rd-Person?
by Yumisaki Tousougo
Summary: Aku karakter utamanya, 'kan? Lalu kenapa malah aku yang menjadi orang ketiganya?/ Dedicated to Chronnia/ Warning di dalam./ Cover isn't mine./ Chap 6 is UP! Jadi, bagaimana akhir kisah perjuangan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Apakah kalian pernah menonton atau membaca _animanga_ _shoujo_?

Pasti di sana ada satu pasangan utama yang akan diganggu oleh orang ketiga, _'kan_? Bagaimanakah perasaan kalian jika orang ketiga itu terus muncul untuk menghancurkan hubungan karakter utama dengan pasangannya?

Ingin dibunuh? Dihilangkan saja dari cerita agar tidak mengganggu hubungan karakter utama? Atau mungkin kalian justru mendukung orang ketiga tersebut untuk bersanding dengan lawan main yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan karakter utama?

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan _shoujo manga_, namun karena aku seringkali dijejali asupan _shoujo manga_ oleh sahabatku yang otaku berkacamata, mau tak mau aku jadi ketularan.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku lebih mendukung pasangan karakter utama. Namun terkadang aku berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi dengan orang ketiga tersebut? Apakah dia akan mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik atau justru berakhir mengenaskan tanpa berpasangan dengan siapapun?

Saat aku membaca _shoujo_ _manga_ yang seperti itu, aku selalu menginginkan agar orang ketiga itu berakhir dengan mengenaskan saja alias dihilangkan dari muka bumi karena telah membuatku sebal karena ia selalu mengganggu hubungan karakter utama.

Menurutku, hukuman itu pantas didapatkannya.

Tapi ...,

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dalam kehidupan cintaku sendiri justru akulah yang menjadi orang ketiga yang akan merusak hubungan orang lain. Padahal aku yang menjadi karakter utama. Namun mengapa justru aku yang menjadi orang ketiganya?

Tunggu, kehidupan cintaku tidaklah seperti _shoujo manga_. Aku pun bukan perempuan. Bahkan hubungan percintaan ini tidak bisa dikatakan normal atau _straight_. _Fanfic_ ini pun bertemakan _shonen-ai_! Namun dalam hubungan yang _shonen-ai_ pun, pasti terdapat orang ketiga juga, _'kan_?

Apakah ini karma? Lalu, bagaimanakah nasibku nanti? Apakah aku akan mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik? Atau aku tidak akan berpasangan dengan siapapun?

Ataukah ... aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini?

Namun mengingat aku adalah karakter utamanya ... mungkin dengan jahatnya aku bisa saja merusak hubungan mereka berdua.

Dengan begitu, karakter utama akan bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu?

Dalam _shoujo manga_ yang pernah aku baca, kebanyakan memang berakhir seperti itu. Kalau begitu, walaupun aku menjadi orang ketiga, aku tetaplah yang menjadi karakter utama yang akan mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang kusukai.

Heh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku sebrengsek itu. Rasanya aku benar-benar jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Mana ada karakter utama yang sifatnya bejat seperti ini? Ah, sepertinya hanya aku.

Di mana-mana, yang menjadi karakter utama itu seharusnya orang yang baik. Kalaupun mereka dihadapkan antara memilih persahabatan atau cinta, mereka pasti akan lebih memilih persahabatan.

'_Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki'_.

Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran kebanyakan karakter utama yang sifatnya baik.

Che, _bullshit_.

Itu artinya mereka hanya menyerah dari pertempuran. Jangan berlagak sok baik begitu. Walaupun berkata seperti itu, aku yakin di dalam lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka pasti tidak merelakan orang yang mereka sukai bahagia bersama orang lain.

Tapi apa daya? Mereka memang tidak bisa membahagiakannya, dan akhirnya mereka beralih untuk menganggap kalau cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Itu sih namanya melarikan diri. Tapi dengan cara yang sok keren.

Yah, walaupun kebanyakan dari karakter utama itu bodoh, memalukan, dan konyol, mereka seharusnya mempunyai suatu sifat yang akan membuat karakter utama tersebut berbeda dari karakter lainnya, sehingga menjadikan karakter utama itu istimewa.

Misalnya, sifatnya yang ambisius dan terus mencoba tanpa mengenal kata menyerah. Terutama untuk mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari orang yang disuka.

.

.

.

Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menjadi egois untuk mendapatkan cintanya?

* * *

**Aku Karakter Utamanya, 'kan? Lalu Kenapa Malah Aku yang Menjadi Orang Ketiganya?**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Gintama © Om Hideaki Sorachi**

**Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

.

**Pair(s) :**

**GinHijiOki ǀ OkiHijiGin**

**.**

**Genre(s) :**

**Drama ǀ Romance ǀ Little bit Humor &amp; Angst (I'm not sure, really)**

**.**

**Warning(s) :**

**AU ǀ OOC ǀ Typo(s) ǀ Non EYD ǀ Multi-Chapter ǀ School-life ǀ Shonen-ai alias Boys Love ǀ Judul spoiler**

**.**

**Dedicated to Chronnia**

**Yang request Angst GinHiji tapi aku nggak yakin bisa membuatnya sesuai permintaan.**

**.**

**But ...,**

**.**

**Hope you like it! :""")**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Sakata Gintoki. Pemuda berandalan berambut perak yang matanya tampak seperti ikan mati, namun tidak membuat ketampanannya menghilang. Justru menyebabkan gadis-gadis selalu menjerit jika melihatnya melintasi koridor.

Hari ini dia resmi menjadi siswa baru di Shinsengumi High School, sekolah pria. Alasannya karena saat ia menjadi siswa di sekolah sebelumnya, Kabukichou High School, ia selalu dikejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis yang menggilainya, sehingga membuatnya tidak tahan dengan perlakuan mereka. Ya, siapa suruh kau mencuri pakaian dalam gadis yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran renang? Jelas saja mereka mengejarmu.

Dan akhirnya, setelah mempertimbangkan semua hal, ia memutuskan untuk pindah. Rasanya berat sekali untuk meninggalkan bangku tempat duduknya, kelasnya, teman-temannya, klub Yorouzuya-nya yang beranggotakan Shinpachi dan Kagura, toilet sekolahnya, pohon tempatnya tidur siang, sekolah lamanya, serta gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya. Yang terakhir mungkin bisa dicoret.

Selain itu, dikarenakan ia juga dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya karena sudah lama tidak membayar uang gedung selama setahun pun membulatkan tekadnya untuk pindah. Atau mungkin singkatnya, dipindahkan.

Dan berakhirlah ia di sini, terjebak di sekolah yang semua penghuninya ber-_gender_ sama dengannya. Entah Gintoki harus bersyukur atau mengumpat, karena sejauh mata ikannya memandang, ia mendapat tatapan yang kurang mengenakkan dari semua siswa yang kebetulan memandang ke arahnya.

Mungkinkah setelah ini akan terjadi suatu hal yang dinamakan _bullying_ terhadap murid baru?

Bukannya takut atau apa, dengan santainya pria berambut perak tersebut malah mengupil. Membuat seluruh pasang mata yang melihatnya menjadi geram.

'_Anak baru harus diberi pelajaran,'_

"Hei, kau anak baru!" panggil salah satu dari kerumunan siswa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gintoki. Tubuhnya kekar dan ada beberapa luka bekas sayatan yang melintang di sepanjang garis wajahnya.

Gintoki menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tidak melihat siapapun. Merasa dirinyalah yang dipanggil, ia pun segera menjawab sembari menunjuk hidungnya.

"Huh? Aku maksudmu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi, bodoh!" geram pria bertubuh kekar tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gintoki dengan nada malas. Ini baru hari pertama ia bersekolah di sini. Namun belum apa-apa, ia merasa akan segera mendapatkan masalah.

"Anak baru itu seharusnya berperilaku baik, _'kan_?" Si tubuh kekar bertanya, membuat Gintoki merenung untuk memikirkan jawabannya sejenak.

"Aah, memang, sih. Kalau tidak nanti bisa-bisa dihukum karena sudah melanggar aturan,"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mematuhi aturan di sini. Laksanakan perintah kami!" perintah pria kekar tersebut seenak jidat. Lagaknya sudah seperti preman pasar yang sedang malak orang. Atau mungkin, seperti _yankee_ yang sedang membegal motor orang.

"He? Rasanya aku tidak pernah ingat ada peraturan semacam itu," ujar Gintoki bingung, terlihat dari alisnya yang berkerut dan tangannya yang sedang menggaruk kepala berambut peraknya.

"_Bakayarou_! Anak baru saja sudah berlagak! Minta dihajar?" Beberapa dari mereka murka mendengar ucapan Gintoki. Bahkan ada yang sudah bersiap untuk melempar pisau melengkung kebanggaan mereka. Celurit, maksudnya.

"Seraaang!"

.

.

.

"Oi, _Teme_, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana, hah?!"

Terdengar sebuah suara bariton yang membuat para siswa sok berkuasa yang awalnya ingin menyerang Gintoki justru menghentikan perbuatan mereka dan menoleh.

"Ga-gawat! Ketua Murid Hijikata!"

"Cepat kabur!"

"Bisa dimarahi!"

Dalam sekejab, kerumunan _yankee_ berkedok siswa tersebut kabur dengan wajah ketakutan disertai keringat yang menjalari sekujur tubuh mereka.

'_Huh? Ketua Murid?'_ pikir Gintoki. Dalam manik mata merahnya, terpampang sosok Ketua Murid yang disebut tadi. Pria berambut hitam dengan mata _onyx_ yang berwarna biru tersebut sedang berjalan mendekati Gintoki dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celananya. Tak lupa dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

Tunggu. Rokok? Bukannya di sekolah ini dilarang merokok? Dan orang seperti itu yang menjadi Ketua Muridnya? Benar-benar sekolah yang gila.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, ngg—?"

"Sakata Gintoki _desu_." Jawab Gintoki datar. Sungguh, dia masih _shock_ dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Dimulai dari para murid yang berlagak seperti preman, ditambah lagi dengan Ketua Murid yang melanggar aturan. Haruskah dia pindah sekolah lagi?

"Ne, Sakata-san?" Panggilan Ketua Murid tersebut membuat Gintoki yang sedang asyik berpetualang dalam khayalannya kembali sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aah, _daijoubu_. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aa. Aku merasa asing melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru?" tanya Ketua Murid tersebut sembari menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya.

"Ya, aku baru pindah hari ini." Jawab pemuda bermata ikan seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Bermaksud untuk menghilangkan asap rokok yang mengenai wajah tampannya. Makhluk di depannya yang dipanggil sebagai Ketua Murid ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Dasar Gorilla sialan, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku," umpat pemuda berambut hitam di depannya kesal.

"_Etto_—"

"Hijikata-san, aku sudah selesai mencabuti rumputnya sesuai perintahmu. Berarti aku sudah bebas dari hukuman, _'kan_? _Are_? Kenapa kau malah asyik berpacaran dengannya, _konoyarou_?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok lain yang menginterupsi perkataan Gintoki. Sosok tersebut sekilas mengingatkannya pada Shinpachi yang tidak memakai kacamata. Model rambutnya yang hampir mirip dengan Shinpachi tersebut berwarna cokelat seperti warna kardus, dengan mata besarnya yang berwarna merah kecokelatan. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan Shinpachi, sosok tersebut bagaikan Kenichi Suzumura dengan Shinpachi sebagai kotorannya. Beda jauh.

Tubuhnya yang mungil sempat membuat Gintoki mengira kalau sosok tadi bergender wanita, namun segera ditepisnya karena Gintoki sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di sekolah pria.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu. Dia baru saja mendapat sambutan sebagai murid pindahan, Sougo. Tunggu, siapa yang kaubilang sedang berpacaran dengannya, _bakayarou_?!" ucap pemuda _onyx_ yang dipanggil sosok berambut cokelat tadi dengan sebutan Hijikata-san.

"Ne, memang apa hubungannya denganmu yang berstatus sebagai anjing pesuruh Gorilla itu, Hijibaka?" tanya Sougo dengan nada monoton.

"Jelas itu tugasku untuk melerai mereka. Dan siapa pula yang kausebut anjing pesuruh Gorilla itu, hah? Kalau begitu kau juga anjing mereka! Kau mau aku tambah lagi hukumanmu, ya?!" Sepertinya Hijikata semakin geram dengan ucapan Sougo. Terlihat dari kerutan yang semakin bertambah di wajah tampannya. Jangan lupakan hujan lokal yang menyertai setiap perkataannya, membuat Sougo harus mengelap wajah imutnya berulang kali.

Dan entah kenapa, Gintoki merasa kalau dia menjadi obat nyamuk di sini. Tolong garis bawahi kata obat nyamuk tadi. Itu penting.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, Hijikata _konoyarou_?"

"Kau saja sana yang mati duluan!"

"_Shine_, Hijikata,"

"_Urusai_."

"_Shine_, Hijikata,"

"Diam,"

"_Shine_, Hijikata."

"Ck, kubilang diam."

"_Shine_, Hijikata."

"Diamlah, Sougo."

"_SHINE,_ HIJIKATA~"

Oke, Gintoki mulai muak dengan semua ini.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?! Kau membuatku kesal, Sougo." Ucap Hijikata sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah agar aku diam," tantang pemuda berambut cokelat pasir tersebut.

"Mau kucium seperti waktu itu?"

Dengan sekejap Sougo langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya seraya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Ah, sayang sekali~ Padahal aku sedang ingin membungkam mulutmu,"

"Tidaaak! _Shine_, Hijikata _no ecchi_!"

"Sudah terlambat untuk lari, Sougo."

"A-_Anoo_ ... apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" Sepertinya Gintoki sudah lelah terus-menerus diabaikan oleh mereka berdua sejak tadi.

Hijikata dan Sougo segera menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Gintoki.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Hijikata sarkastik.

"Eh? Jadi aku benar-benar diabaikan? Dia malah menganggapku tidak ada! Di saat kalian berdua asyik beradu argumen, aku hanya bisa terdiam mematung menjadi obat nyamuk dan tidak dihiraukan. Di situ kadang Gin-san merasa sedih~" ucap Gintoki bermonolog ria.

"Sebenarnya kau ada keperluan apa? Sejak tadi di sini terus," Kini Sougo yang bertanya.

"_Are_? Ah, _nandemonai_! Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian, ya? Maaf kalau begitu. _Jaa_!" Gintoki bergegas meninggalkan Hijikata dan Sougo yang terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya.

"..."

"..."

"_Dare_?" tanya Sougo sembari mengalihkan mata besarnya untuk memandangi Hijikata.

"Hmm ... _shiranai_, aku lupa. Rasanya, namanya ada hubungannya dengan alat kelamin."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

* * *

_Bersiap-siaplah, Sakata Gintoki. Karena perjalanan cintamu telah dimulai._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Oke, singkirkan celurit itu dari wajahku. Aaa, Chronnia-chan, hontou ni gomennasai! Aku yakin fanfic ini tidak sesuai keinginanmu. /emang/

Pas aku bilang kalau Gin-chan jadi orang ketiga, lalu dengan satu kedipan mata langsung kamu bilang "najong" itu ... /remas kokoro/ /nangis di pojokan/

Btw untuk angst-nya ... aku gak yakin. Sungguh. Please jangan berharap banyak. Oke, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan yang entah kapan akan di-update! Itu pun kalau aku nggak lupa. /kemudian bunuh diri/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Yumisaki Shinju**


	2. Chapter 2

Pemeran utama itu seharusnya menjadi orang baik yang dijahati oleh pemeran antagonis, 'kan? Lalu mengapa aku merasa seperti yang menjadi pemeran antagonisnya?

Di dalam suatu hubungan pun, pasti ada orang ketiga yang akan menghancurkan hubungan percintaan antara pemeran utama dengan kekasihnya. Namun mengapa aku merasa seperti berperan menjadi orang ketiga tersebut?

Padahal aku pemeran utamanya, 'kan?!

Apa yang salah dariku? Apakah ini karma karena perbuatanku di masa lalu?

_Kami-sama_, mengapa kau menjadikanku seseorang yang jahat itu? Mengapa harus aku yang memerankan orang ketiga itu?

Selain itu ...,

MENGAPA AKU HARUS JATUH CINTA PADA SESAMA JENIS?!

_Well_, aku tahu kalau cinta itu buta. Tapi_ please deh, gak gini _juga,_ keleus~_

Aku tidak menginginkan ini, sungguh. Bisakah aku kembali kepada kehidupanku yang sebelumnya? Yang masih normal, polos, dan belum mengenal cinta?

Haha, hal itu tentu sangat mustahil.

Daripada mengeluhkan semua itu, lebih baik menjalani sisa hidupmu dengan bahagia seperti biasa. Ya, menjalani hidupku dengan perasaan asing yang pertama kali tumbuh di hatiku ini.

Perasaan asing yang dikenal dengan cinta. Perasaan asing yang telah mengubahku menjadi _gay_. Perasaan asing yang entah bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya menaklukkan hatiku yang sekeras baja.

Pasti aku dikutuk oleh _Kami-sama_ karena sering mencuri pakaian dalam gadis-gadis. Akibatnya justru hatiku dicuri oleh seorang pemuda.

Tapi ...,

Mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah? Pada orang yang mencintai orang lain? Pada orang yang tidak pernah melirikku sedikitpun. Yang aku yakini dia bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Kalaupun ia menganggapku, pasti aku hanya dianggap sebagai pengganggu yang seharusnya dimusnahkan dari dunia ini.

Tolong, hentikan ini.

Hijikata Toushirou, sebenarnya apa yang telah kaulakukan padaku sehingga membuatku seperti ini? Mengapa hanya dengan menatapmu saja jantungku serasa mau meledak?

Apakah ini cinta?

Tidak, tentu saja ini bukan cinta. Aku pasti sudah gila. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Tetap saja semua ini salah. Karena itu, aku harus tetap menjalani kehidupan baruku ini tanpa membuat kesalahan.

.

.

.

Namun sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku telah membuat kesalahan lagi.

* * *

**Aku Karakter Utamanya, 'kan? Lalu Kenapa Malah Aku yang Menjadi Orang Ketiganya?**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Gintama © Om Hideaki Sorachi**

**Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

**.**

**Pair(s) :**

**GinHijiOki ǀ OkiHijiGin**

**.**

**Genre(s) :**

**Drama ǀ Romance ǀ Little bit Humor &amp; Angst**

**.**

**Warning(s) :**

**AU ǀ OOC ǀ Typo(s) ǀ Non EYD ǀ Multi-Chapter ǀ School-life ǀ Shonen-ai alias Boys Love ǀ AWAS NGE-TROLL :"v**

**.**

**Dedicated to Chronnia**

**Happy birthday, darl!**

**.**

**Hope you like it! :""")**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"_Yo_, Gintoki!" sapa seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam panjang bak artis iklan _shampoo_.

"Eh? Zu-Zura! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" tanya Gintoki heran _plus_ tidak percaya.

Sungguh, awalnya Gintoki sempat mengira seseorang yang menyapanya tadi benar-benar seorang wanita. Namun pemikiran itu segera ditepisnya. Lagipula kenapa di sekolah ini rasanya banyak sekali siswanya yang mirip wanita, sih? Ini beneran sekolah pria, 'kan? Bukan sekolah pria jejadian?

"Zura _janai,_ Katsura _da!_ Yah, aku sekarang bersekolah di sini." Ah, mendengar jawaban khas dari sahabat semasa kecilnya itu membuat Gintoki yakin kalau pemuda yang awalnya dia anggap wanita itu memang Zura—eh, Katsura Kotarou maksudnya.

"He? Kenapa kau jadi bersekolah di sini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Joui High School?" Gintoki bertanya sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Katsura.

"JHS bangkrut karena terlilit hutang, jadi semua muridnya dipindahkan," ujar Katsura.

"S-_Souka na._"

"_Ne,_ kalau kau kenapa jadi bersekolah di sini? Apakah KHS terlilit hutang juga?" Katsura balik bertanya.

"_Err,_ tidak. Hanya aku yang terlilit hutang. Aku menunggak bayaran uang gedung selama setahun." Jelas Gintoki sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ooh, begitu, ya. Bagaimana dengan Yorozuya? Bukankah mereka sama saja sepertimu? Pengangguran yang sok sibuk?" tanya Katsura frontal, asal _ceplos_.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu, hah?! Tentu saja mereka berbeda denganku. Kacamata yang memakai manusia itu mempunyai seorang gorilla betina pelacur yang akan membayari sekolahnya. Tapi sebagai gantinya dia tidak diberikan uang jajan. Begitu juga dengan Monster Cina itu. Dia dibayari oleh Papihnya yang berkepala gersang. Tapi entah kenapa kalau Kagura ingin jajan, dia selalu saja minta uang padaku. Memangnya aku ayahnya apa?!" ucap Gintoki mengeluarkan _uneg-uneg_ yang ternyata sudah lama ia pendam.

"Bukannya kaupunya bibi perokok yang satu atap denganmu?" tanya Katsura sembari mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tak lupa dengan kepalanya yang ia miringkan sedikit agar terkesan imut.

"Haah? Apa kau bercanda? Nenek tua yang _rese'_ itu?! Dia hanya memberiku tumpangan untuk tinggal. _Kuso baba_ itu justru memberikanku tambahan bunga yang besar untuk sewa rumah per bulannya. Bahkan ia pernah mengatakan akan menjual _'bola'_ku jika aku terus-terusan menunggak," ujar pemuda berambut perak ikal itu panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau masih tinggal di sana, 'kan? Walaupun kau tidak pernah membayar uang sewa?" tanya Katsura dengan nada menghibur.

"Yah, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana hewan peliharaanmu yang tidak jelas itu?" Sepertinya Gintoki sudah lelah karena terus-menerus menjawab pertanyaan dari Katsura, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk balik bertanya.

"Hewan peliharaan _janai_, Elizabeth _da!_ Yah, karena di sini berbeda dengan JHS, jadi aku tidak membawanya. Karena dilarang juga," jawab Katsura.

"Tunggu, kau baru saja mengatakan 'membawanya'. Berarti dia memang hewan peliharaan, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?!" ucap Gintoki _gak nyante_.

"Kau berisik sekali, Gintoki." Tiba-tiba, ada suara lain yang menginterupsi percakapan tidak jelas mereka.

"Ta-Takasugi! He? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, Zura?" Gintoki keheranan.

"Zura _janai_, Katsudon _da!_ Eh, salah. Katsura _da!_" jawab Katsura nggak penting. Ditanya apa, jawabnya apa. Dasar rambut palsu.

"Apa sekolah Takasugi juga mengalami kebangkrutan?" Gintoki bertanya dengan asal.

"Bukan, sekolahku dibom."

"Hah?" Jawaban Takasugi Shinsuke benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Ah iya, sayang sekali Sakamoto-san tidak pindah kesini juga. Apakah sebaiknya aku bom sekolahnya Sakamoto-san juga, ya?" ucap Katsura bermonolog ria.

"... Rasanya aku tahu siapa pelaku pengeboman sekolah Takasugi," gumam Gintoki pelan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di Shinsengumi High School, Gintoki!" ujar Katsura sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, sekolah di mana semua siswanya ber_gender_ pria. Dan jangan lupakan kalau sekolah ini adalah **sekolah **_**gay**_." Tambah Takasugi.

"Eh? _Chotto matte_, apa tadi?" Telinga Gintoki tiba-tiba mendadak _budek._ Kemudian, ia mengorek telinga kanannya, berharap agar ia salah dengar atau semacamnya.

"Selamat datang di Shinsengumi High School?" ulang Katsura.

"Bukan, kalimat yang diucapkan Takasugi tadi!" jawab Gintoki sembari menunjuk Takasugi.

"_Err_—Sekolah di mana semua siswanya ber_gender_ pria?" timpal Takasugi.

"Bukan! Yang kalimat terakhir tadi!" sahut Gintoki geregetan.

"... Sekolah _gay_?" ucap Katsura dan Takasugi berbarengan. Dan sukses membuat mata ikan Gintoki terbelalak lebar.

'Jadi ... aku terjebak di sekolah _gay_?'

.

.

.

"MENJIJIKAN! SIAPA ORANG BODOH YANG BERANI MEMINDAHKANKU KE SEKOLAH LAKNAT INI?! Awas saja, akan kubunuh dia!" teriak Gintoki sembari sibuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

* * *

Sementara itu, di KHS ...

"_HUACHIM~_"

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Hasegawa-sama?" salah satu bawahan Hasegawa tersebut bertanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya tadi ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakan kesuksesanku. Hahaha~" jawab _ossan_ berkacamata hitam yang dipanggil Hasegawa-sama tadi.

'_Sukses apanya, kampret? Sekolah yang semua muridnya pada nunggak bayaran sampai berbulan-bulan begini kaubilang sukses? Matamu rabun kali, ya?'_ umpat bawahan Hasegawa tersebut.

"Ng? Apa kau tadi bicara sesuatu?" tanya sang Kepala Sekolah KHS.

"_Iie,_ bukan apa-apa." Sahut bawahan tersebut dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke Gintoki dan kawan-kawan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku dipindahkan ke sekolah ini, ya? Bukankah masih ada sekolah lain yang lebih bagus?" Gintoki bertanya-tanya.

"Hmm ... sebenarnya menurut rumor yang beredar, hanya siswa yang berpotensi saja yang bisa masuk Shinsengumi High School." Jelas Katsura.

"Huh? Siswa berpotensi? Dari mananya?" Entah kenapa Gintoki meragukan hal tersebut. Yah, apa kalian ingat kalau di chapter pertama Gintoki akan di_bully_ oleh siswa SHS yang lagaknya sudah seperti preman pasar? Belum lagi dengan Ketua Murid mereka yang melanggar aturan. _'Orang-orang seperti mereka itu berpotensi? Ha, jangan membuatku tertawa!'_ Pikir Gintoki.

"Ya, siswa berpotensi. Berpotensi _gay_ tentu saja," ucap Takasugi asal.

"APA?!" jerit Gintoki _shock._

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut, huh? Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak heran kenapa kau tidak populer oleh gadis-gadis, Gintoki. Mungkin saja karena kau _gay_, 'kan?" ujar Takasugi disertai dengan senyum yang meremehkan.

"Apa katamu, Takasugi? Matamu buta, hah?! Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihatku yang selama ini selalu dikejar-kejar gadis?!" ucap Gintoki ngeles seraya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Takasugi.

"Kalau dari _gossip_ yang kudengar, bukannya kau dikejar-kejar karena mencuri pakaian dalam mereka?" Tiba-tiba Katsura bertanya.

"Sembarangan! Kau belum pernah merasakan sandal jepit _swallow_ milikku, ya?! Aku ini populer, tahu! Aku bahkan punya _stalker_ yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi!" Gintoki berceloteh dengan nada sombong.

"Terus, kau merasa bangga, gitu?" tanya Takasugi _sweatdrop_.

'_Hell yeah_, aku juga punya kali gadis yang mengikutiku kemanapun.' Ucap Takasugi dalam hati.

"Oi, berhenti meledekku! Memangnya kalian sendiri populer, hah?!" tanya Gintoki dengan ekspresi sengit, bahkan kuahnya sampe muncrat.

"... Tidak terlalu, sih." Jawab Katsura dan Takasugi bebarengan lagi.

"Ha! Sudah kuduga!" pekik Gintoki kegirangan.

"Yah, karena itulah kami dipindahkan ke sini, 'kan? _Baka_." Ucap Zura tidak jelas.

"He? Apa maksudmu, Zura?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, bahwa siswa-siswa di sini berpotensi _gay_. Sudah jelas, 'kan mengapa kami berdua dipindahkan ke sini?" Kini Takasugi yang menjelaskan.

"... Tapi, aku bukan _gay_. Aku juga yakin kalian bukan _gay_ ... 'kan?" tanya Gintoki dengan senyum kikuk.

"Untuk yang satu itu kau salah, Gintoki." Sahut Takasugi sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kaku.

"He?"

"Kami sebenarnya ... _**gay**_." aku Zura dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"NA-_NANIII_?"

.

.

.

Detik berikutnya, Gintoki langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

* * *

_**Gintoki's POV**_

Begitu aku terbangun dari pingsanku, aku sudah terbaring di batang pohon yang berdaun rindang. Ini pasti ulah Zura dan Takasugi. Bisa-bisanya mereka tega meninggalkanku seorang diri di sini. Awas kalian.

Dengan segera kududukkan tubuhku, lalu kuusap wajah frustasiku berkali-kali. Mendengar pengakuan dari dua sahabat lamaku sendiri kalau meraka berdua adalah _gay_ membuatku lemas ... dan merinding. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga aku tidak ketularan mereka.

_Woi, bilang amin napa?_

"Oi, _Teme._ Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, huh? Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Cepat cabuti rumput di halaman belakang, sana!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara. Oh, si Ketua Murid yang melanggar aturan rupanya.

"Hee? Memangnya salahku apa?!" ujarku tidak terima.

"Salahmu karena membolos saat jam pelajaran. Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat laksanakan hukumanmu!" perintahnya kejam.

'_Sialan, bukannya dia juga membolos, ya?'_ umpatku kesal.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sedang apa di sana? Jangan lalaikan hukumanmu! Mau kutambah, hah?!"

Aku berdecih kesal.

"Kau benar-benar mau ditambah hukumannya, ya?! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, cepat bersihkan toilet ini sampai mengkilat!" perintahnya lagi sebelum membanting pintu toilet sehingga menimbulkan bunyi **'BLAM'** yang cukup keras.

"Ke-kejam!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Oi, jangan tidur, _bakayarou_! Kaupikir sekolah ini hotel, apa?!" teriaknya tepat di telinga kiriku.

Tch, makhluk ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Tidak bisakah dia berhenti untuk menggangguku? Kuputuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar, lalu kulanjutkan tidurku dengan mengeluarkan suara ngorok yang lebih keras.

"BANGUN, BODOH!" teriaknya geram sembari menendang bokong seksiku.

"_Ittai!_"

.

.

.

* * *

"Huh? Apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus mengganti vasnya?"

"Salahmu banyak. Mau kusebutkan satu-satu? Siapa suruh kau main-main saat membersihkan kelas, hah?! Pokoknya cepat ganti! Atau kusuruh mencabuti bulu ketiak Kondou-sensei. Mau?!" jelasnya dengan nada geram. Bahkan dahinya pun sampai menampilkan kerutan kemarahan.

"Idih, mana aku mau. Menjijikan." Tolakku dengan tubuh merinding.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ganti!"

"... Ini namanya pemerasan." Gerutuku kesal.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oi, jangan lari dari tanggung jawabmu, _teme_!"

"Hahaha, ayo, Oogushi-kun! Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa~" ledekku seraya menepuk bokongku ke arahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, siapa yang kaupanggil Oogushi-kun, hah?! Awas kamu!" Dalam sekejap, dia langsung mengejarku dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"_Shimatta_! Oogushi-kun berlari mengejarku dengan kekuatan iblis!"

"Siapa yang kaupanggil Iblis, Ikan Mati?!"

**DUAK.**

"I-_Ittai_~" Kudongakkan kepalaku menghadapnya sembari menyipitkan kedua mataku sebal.

"Laksanakan tugasmu. **Sekarang**." Perintah Ketua Murid Iblis itu dengan tatapan menusuknya padaku.

"Ha-_ha'i_." Dan aku hanya bisa bercicit lemah. Sangat memalukan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak penyiksaan-penyiksaan itu. Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menikmatinya. Walaupun aku sering dihukum karena melanggar peraturan dan berbuat onar, tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk bertobat. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dengan membuat Ketua Murid yang cerewet itu marah rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk selalu melanggar aturan agar membuatnya marah. Dan tak lupa, setelah ia berceramah panjang lebar yang bahkan tidak pernah kuhiraukan sama sekali, ia selalu memberiku hukuman.

Entah mencabuti rumput, membersihkan toilet, berlari mengelilingi lapangan, atau bahkan membantunya mengerjakan tugas Ketua Murid. Seperti hari ini misalnya.

Kami diminta oleh Kondou-sensei untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas tidak jelas yang seharusnya Gorilla itu kerjakan. Dasar guru sialan. Sepertinya Gorilla itu senang sekali jika membuatku tertahan di ruangan Ketua Murid ini berdua saja dengan dia.

Ya, dia. Hijikata Toushirou, yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangkunya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 30 _centimeter_ dari tempat dudukku. Kami memang duduk bersebelahan. Namun sedari tadi tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Toh, dia memang orang yang tekun mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan aku yang uring-uringan ini tidak tahu harus memecahkan keheningan dengan mengobrolkan apa.

**Pluk.**

Kurasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahu kiriku. Saat kusingkirkan, entah bagaimana bisa, sesuatu itu kembali mendarat di bahuku lagi. Dan begitu kusadari, sesuatu itu adalah kepalanya seorang Hijikata Toushirou.

HE?_ CHOTTO MATTE, _DIA TERTIDUR DI BAHUKU?

"Oi?" panggilku sembari menepuk pelan pipinya. Namun tidak ada sahutan darinya. Hanya ada deru napas yang teratur. Kulirik dia yang tertidur pulas di bahuku. Kelihatannya nyaman sekali, huh?

_Shit,_ punggungku kaku. Ditambah lagi kini dengan seenaknya dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Lama-lama bahuku terasa pegal. Bisa-bisa nanti aku malah menderita kram leher. Mengapa aku merasa sangat tersiksa di sini?

Yah, salahkan Gorilla yang dengan seenak bokongnya menyuruh kami untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Aku saja yang hanya membantunya untuk menyalin berkas-berkas ini sudah merasa lelah karena duduk berjam-jam tanpa mengubah posisi. Apalagi dia yang dari awal mengerjakan semuanya?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa salut padanya. Walaupun kadang dia suka mengeluhkan tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya, ia tetap mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan hasilnya bisa dibilang sempurna. Tidak sepertiku. Sudah mengeluh, mengerjakannya asal-asalan pula. Yang penting selesai, begitulah _motto_-ku. Sekarang aku merasa bersalah padanya. Padahal aku disuruh untuk membantunya, namun aku malah membuat pekerjaannya menjadi tambah banyak. Jahatnya aku.

Tanpa sadar selama aku bermonolog ria dalam hati, mata ikanku tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Kuperhatikan bahunya yang naik turun, menandakan ia masih bernapas. Iris mata birunya yang indah kini terpejam digantikan oleh kelopak mata yang di ujungnya terdapat bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik.

Pandanganku kini beralih pada hidungnya yang mancung, kuperhatikan dengan detail agar bisa mengingatnya di otakku. Terus begitu sampai pandanganku turun ke bawah hidungnya.

Bibir. Kadang aku merasa heran, padahal kulihat ia begitu sering menghisap rokok yang selalu terselip di bibirnya. Padahal kalau orang yang suka merokok itu bibirnya hitam, 'kan? Namun entah kenapa bibir merahnya yang terbuka sedikit itu bisa terlihat begitu seksi di mataku.

Wajahnya saat tertidur terlihat begitu polos bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak berdosa. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sosoknya saat dia terbangun. Heh, ternyata iblis sepertimu bisa terlihat lucu juga ketika tertidur, huh?

Ingin rasanya kukecup—

**PLAK.**

Detik berikutnya, aku menampar wajahku sendiri dengan keras. Menimbulkan bekas kemerahan bergambar tangan. Tidak, aku melakukannya bukan karena ada nyamuk atau semacamnya. Ini kulakukan agar aku kembali ke kenyataan setelah sebelumnya aku asyik berpetualang di lamunan tidak jelasku yang mengerikan tadi.

Argh, _Kamisama_~ Aku bisa gila kalau lama-lama di tempat ini. Lebih baik aku segera pergi.

**KRETEK.**

Aduh, encokku kambuh lagi~

Kuangkat kepalanya dari bahuku, dan segera kuletakkan dengan perlahan ke atas meja. Setelah aku yakin dia tidak terbangun, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar sembari memegangi punggungku, namun segera kuhentikan ketika gendang telingaku menangkap suara lenguhan dari dirinya.

"Nggh~"

Oh, kau mimpi burukkah?

Segera kuputar balik tubuhku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Melihatnya yang tertidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman itu rasanya membuatku kasihan juga. Kualihkan manik merahku ke arah sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau kupindahkan saja Ketua Iblis ini ke sofa itu.

Setelah lima menit memikirkan harus dengan gaya apa aku membawanya ke sana, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dengan _bridal style_ alias gaya pengantin. Karena kupikir gaya seperti itu yang cukup efisien dan paling mudah jika ingin kuletakkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Kuletakkan tangan kiriku di punggungnya dan tanganku yang satunya lagi di bawah lututnya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Ugh, tak kusangka dia berat juga. Menyesal aku melakukan hal ini. Yah, wajar, sih. Dia 'kan bukan perempuan. Entah sejak kapan, encok yang sebelumnya menyerang punggungku kini lenyap tak berbekas.

Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ada _background_ bunga-bunga yang berguguran mengikuti sepanjang langkahku menuju sofa di sudut ruangan itu. Tunggu, apa yang merasuki pikiranku ini heh? Menjijikan. Aku benar-benar harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini atau aku akan semakin menggila.

Tanpa sadar, hidungku mencium sesuatu yang wangi. Dan ternyata itu berasal dari rambut hitamnya. Sepertinya aku mengenali wangi ini. Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang aku suka. Ah, _strawberry shampoo!_

Sialan. Aku tidak menyangka pemuda yang dijuluki iblis ini kelakuannya seperti _uke_—eh, maksudku seperti perempuan. Dengan hati-hati kubaringkan dia di sofa dengan posisi yang senyaman mungkin.

Kulirik jam yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. _Kuso_, aku tidak menyangka ternyata sudah sesore ini. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Nenek Rese itu karena pulang terlambat. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan membersihkan rumah jika aku tidak ingin barang berhargaku dipotong. Dengan secepat kilat aku langsung menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan laknat itu.

Begitu aku keluar, kupandangi tangan kiriku lekat-lekat. Ta-tangan ini ... yang sebelumnya tanpa sadar sudah dengan seenaknya mengelus rambut hitamnya sekilas saat mataku sedang asyik tertuju pada jam. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata rambutnya sangat lembut.

Kutepis pikiran nista itu jauh-jauh dengan menampar kedua pipiku. Kuputuskan untuk pergi dari sini sebelum ada seseorang yang memergokiku keluar dari ruangan sang Ketua Murid Iblis.

"_Are?_ Sakata-san sedang apa di sini?"

_Shimatta._ Suara apaan tuuuh? Bukan hantu, 'kan? Serius, itu bukan hantu, 'kan? Katakan padaku itu bukan hantu, 'kaaan?

Kutolehkan wajah tampanku dengan patah-patah ke sumber suara. Detik berikutnya, mata ikanku menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam dengan kedua mata merahnya yang semakin mendekat ke arahku, dan hal itu sukses membuat jantungku hampir meloncat keluar dari mulutku. Tu-tunggu, dia bukan—_The Sash-Ringing_ ... _The Flash-Singing_ ... _The Bash-Pinging _... _The—The_ ... _The Hash-Slinging Slasher, _'kaaan?

Sosok itu kini berjarak sekitar setengah meter dariku, membuat tubuhku gemetar dan keringat dingin mengalir deras. Dengan takut-takut, kulihat kakinya. _Yokatta_, masih menapak di tanah. Berarti dia bukan hantu. Setelah itu kualihkan pandanganku ke wajahnya.

Aah, dia ... Okita Sougo, _uke_-nya Ketua Murid itu. Eh? Atau _seme_-nya, ya? Ugh, walaupun sudah cukup lama mengenal mereka, sampai saat ini aku masih belum mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Sakata-san?" panggilnya dengan suara imut, sontak membuyarkan lamunanku yang _anu-anu_(?).

"Aah, _nandemonai_! Aku hanya membantunya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kondou-sensei, kok! Aku melakukannya juga bukan karena aku menginginkannya, tapi aku dipaksa olehnya sebagai pengganti hukumanku karena telah melanggar aturan. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok. Ha haha hahaha~" jelasku panjang lebar diikuti gerakan tanganku yang kesana-kemari dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang canggung.

Sougo yang mendengarkan penjelasanku dari tadi hanya bergeming. Ugh, melihatnya hanya terdiam kaku seperti itu membuatku gugup. Takut-takut dia marah karena aku dikira sembarangan masuk ke ruangan kekasihnya. _Err_—walaupun aku masih tidak yakin apakah mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan.

"Oh, _sou ka?_ Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah membantunya, Sakata-san." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang entah kenapa membuat jantungku seperti melengos ingin copot dari tempatnya. Eh? Dia tidak marah?

"Ahahaha, itu bukan masalah bagiku, Okita-kun." Balasku dengan senyum kikuk seraya menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"_Ja_, aku masuk dulu, ya." pamitnya padaku sembari membuka kenop pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang Ketua Murid tersebut.

"_Ne_. A-Aku duluan~" ujarku seraya melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Tidak.

Setelah kupastikan sosok berambut cokelat tersebut benar-benar masuk ke ruangan itu, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku untuk kembali ke sana. Untuk apa? Yah, bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak penasaran dengan apa yang pria imut itu lakukan di ruangan sang iblis. Karena itulah, kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan salah satu jurus ampuhku yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah ketahuan orang lain.

Mengintip, maksudnya.

Segera kutempelkan telinga kiriku di lubang pintu, setelah dirasa aman, kutongolkan kepala perakku ke arah jendela yang kebetulan tirainya sudah kubuka sedikit sebelum aku sempat keluar tadi. Jaga-jaga barangkali hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Kulihat Souichirou-kun sedang berdiri di samping sofa dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia langsung menghempaskan bokongnya ke perut Oogushi-kun yang sedang tertidur lelap itu dengan wajah inosen, membuatku yang melihatnya dari jendela ini bisa merasakan keterkejutan Oogushi-kun yang membuatnya terbangun secara paksa. Oh, bahkan aku bisa mendengar teriakan kesakitannya.

"AAARGH! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, SOUGO?!"

Dalam benakku bertanya-tanya, memang seberapa tajam bokongnya Souichirou-kun sehingga membuat pria berponi V itu berteriak sedemikian keras? Padahal kalau aku tidak salah lihat, aku yakin di ruangan itu dipasang alat peredam suara.

Dan di detik selanjutnya, aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatan mengintipku ini. Rasanya aku ingin menggunakan mesin waktu untuk menghentikan diriku di masa lalu yang berniat untuk ingin mengintip kegiatan mereka.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kakiku melemas, seolah tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menopang berat tubuhku. Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa tubuhku kini sudah merosot ke bawah, membuat bokongku berciuman dengan lantai.

Ah, benar juga.

Apa kalian ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? Hal yang mereka lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada bokongku dengan lantai ini.

Ya, berciuman.

Entah sejak kapan ketika aku melihatnya, pemuda dengan mata merah besar itu sudah berada di bawah Oogushi-kun yang menyerangnya dengan paksa. Aku yakin Souichirou-kun seperti tidak menginginkan ciuman itu, mengingat bahwa kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh seseorang di atasnya. Dan beruntung, ciuman itu bisa terlepas, membuatku tanpa sadar menghela napas lega.

Namun, kejadian setelah itulah yang membuatku lemas. Ya, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Souichirou-kun berhasil melepas ciuman itu dengan menendang sosok Oogushi-kun yang berada di atasnya sehingga jatuh ke lantai dengan keras, namun di detik selanjutnya Souichirou-kun justru berbalik menyerang pemuda bernetra biru tersebut?

Sudahlah, tidak perlu kujelaskan dengan detail, 'kan? Menjelaskannya hanya membuat jantungku menjadi lebih sesak.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah mengintip kegiatan mereka, hal itu masih membuatku tidak tahu ... siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi _seme_ di antara mereka.

* * *

Awalnya aku berpikir kalau aku sama seperti dirinya. Sama-sama takut hantu, sama-sama takut dokter gigi, dan sama-sama menganggap cinta itu hanyalah _bullshit_. Namun tanpa kusadari, kami sudah merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Dan berharap agar bisa bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kami cintai. Sayangnya, cinta kami juga sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ah, tidak. Nyatanya, hanya cintakulah yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oke, jangan bacok saya, plis. :"v

Sumpah ya chapter ini nge-troll banget. Padahal aku niatnya mau bikin chap ini GinHiji yang sweet tapi aku nggak bisa, huhuhu. /dirajamfansGinHiji

Btw apa ada yang masih ingat aku? Aku ganti penname, lho. Hahaha~ /gakadayangnanya /pundung

Oh iya, happy birthday, Chronnia-chan! Semoga apa yang kamu harapkan dapat terkabul. Harusnya buat besok, sih. Tapi kuota-ku semaput. :"

Oke, chapter depan aku gak tahu kapan mau di-update. Soalnya entah kenapa mood dan semangat nulis aku selalu bergelora kalau misalkan ada hari spesial, gitu. Ultah misalnya. Kayaknya kamu harus ultah lagi deh, Chronnia-chan. /apah

Anyway chapter ini kepanjangan nggak? Soalnya tadinya mau kupotong di tengah-tengah tapi kerasa gak nyambung. Jadi terpaksa panjang gini. Next chap mungkin akan aku pendekin. Sumpah, ya. Ini the power of ngetik malem-malem dahsyat banget. HAHAHAHA /ketawakenceng

**Special thanks to Kurousama, fei, Ayuha chaan, dan Chronnia.**

Haha, aku gak nyangka banget kalau fandom Gintama yang kukira sepi ini *eh /dilemparsendal/* ternyata ada juga yang mereview fanfic abal aku. :"

* * *

**Pojok Balas Review**

**fei **: Hai, fei-san! Terima kasih udah review fanfic aku dan bilang kalau cerita ini seru. Ini lanjutannya~ :") /nangis terharu/

Yang login cek PM, ya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ :))

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Yumisaki Shinju**


	3. Chapter 3

Kujalani hidupku seperti biasa. Membuat ulah, dihukum, membuat ulah, dihukum, membuat ulah, dihukum, terus saja begitu sampai Takasugi berhenti minum yakulk dan Zura mendadak jadi _seme_.

Hari ini, seperti biasa aku dihukum oleh Ketua Iblis itu lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, namun tampaknya dia tidak pernah bosan menghukumku. Ooh, mungkin sebenarnya justru aku yang tidak pernah bosan membuat keonaran sehingga membuatnya kesal.

Habisnya susah, ya~ Punya wajah tampan seperti ini memang selalu dikelilingi perempuan. Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan _feromon_ yang kusebarkan ini. Karena bukannya dikejar-kejar oleh perempuan cantik, justru perempuan jejadian—atau biasa disebut dengan banci—yang tiap hari selalu mengejarku.

Salahku apa coba?

Gin-san bukan tipe pemuda yang akan menyakiti perempuan, tapi kalau perempuannya belok seperti itu juga bikin jijik! Jadi Gin-san tidak salah kan kalau menolak mereka? Tapi sesangar-sangarnya seorang perempuan, lebih sangar perempuan jejadian. Awalnya mereka itu tingkahnya bagaikan kucing manis—dengan penampilan menor—yang ingin bermanja-manja dengan kita. Tapi begitu kita usir ... _beuh_, langsung berevolusi jadi singa betina ganas yang sedang PMS—dengan tampilan bagaikan preman pasar yang mau begal motor orang—dan aku yakin setelah melihat perubahan mereka, memang itulah sifat aslinya!

Horor, _cuy_.

Untung saja Gin-san bisa terbebas dari mereka karena melompati pagar sekolah dengan kerennya. Namun sayang, begitu sampai di tanah, ternyata Ketua Iblis itu ada di hadapanku. Alhasil, setelah mengetahui bahwa aku terlambat datang ke sekolah, dia langsung menarik telingaku dan segera membawaku ke toilet dengan semangat 45-nya.

Ya, ritual kami dimulai. Haah, apa boleh buat. Soalnya aku sudah berjanji—bertaruh lebih tepatnya—kalau hari ini aku terlambat ke sekolah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Dan_ please_, jangan membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dia memintaku untuk membetulkan keran bocor, _bakayarou_.

Haah~ Kenapa aku merasa seperti dimanfaatkan untuk membenahi sarana sekolah, ya? Apa hukuman terlambat datang ke sekolah itu memang seperti ini? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memintaku untuk sekalian merenovasi sekolah saja?

.

.

.

_Ano yaro._

* * *

**Aku Karakter Utamanya, 'kan? Lalu Kenapa Malah Aku yang Menjadi Orang Ketiganya?**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Gintama © Om Sorachi Hideaki**

**Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

**.**

**Pair(s) :**

**GinHijiOki ****ǀ**** OkiHijiGin**

**.**

**Genre(s) :**

**Drama ****ǀ**** Romance ****ǀ**** Little bit Humor &amp; Angst**

**.**

**Warning(s) :**

**AU ****ǀ**** OOC ****ǀ**** Typo(s) ****ǀ**** Non EYD ****ǀ**** Multi-Chapter ****ǀ**** School-life ****ǀ**** Shonen-ai alias Boys Love ****ǀ**

**.**

**Dedicated to Chronnia**

**.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka ternyata aku dihukum bersama orang ini. He? Kalian tanya siapa? Hmm, dia Okita Sougo. _Seme_-nya ... atau _uke_-nya Hijikata Toushirou. Kalau dilihat dari kesadisannya yang suka membuat Ketua Iblis itu menderita sih sepertinya dia itu _seme_. Tapi kalau dilihat dari wajahnya yang imut dan tubuhnya yang mungil itu dia sangat pantas jadi _uke_.

"_Ne_, Sakata-san~"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku untuk memandangnya.

"Hn?" sahutku singkat.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Ia bertanya sembari memandangku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Eh? A-Apa itu?" Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Tanganku berkeringat dan gemetar. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup jika berhadapan dengan pemuda bermanik merah besar ini.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan kehidupan sekolahmu yang sebelumnya padaku?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku tinggi-tinggi.

"E-Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Kuteguk ludah dengan gugup. Sialnya aku tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanku yang terdengar gemetar tadi. Cih.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya penasaran dengan masa lalumu."

_Shit_. Jadi maksudnya dia mencurigaiku?

"Boleh, 'kan, Sakata-san?"

Pertanyaannya yang mengacu ke permohonan agak memaksa itu membuatku terdiam sejenak. Tak sadar ternyata aku menahan napas. Dengan pelan aku mengembuskannya.

"_Aa,_ dulu aku bergabung dengan klub Yorozuya," ucapku mengawali kisahku.

"Yorozuya? _Nani sore?_" tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebuah klub yang menerima permintaan apa saja, asalkan dibayar," jawabku diakhiri dengan senyuman bangga.

"Hee~ Lalu kau menjabat menjadi apa di sana?" tanya Okita dengan wajah imutnya yang terlihat penasaran.

"Aku? Tentu saja Gin-san yang hebat ini menjabat sebagai _boss_-nya! _Yorozuya no danna!_" Aku berseru dengan nada bangga sembari menepukkan dada.

"_Aa, sou ka na._" Ia menanggapi dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar. Seperti anak kecil saja. Sungguh, jika saja ia tidak bersikap sadis, aku pasti akan menerimanya menjadi _uke_-ku. Eh ... apaan barusan?

Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah lain sembari menggaruk pipiku dengan kikuk.

"Yaah, sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan Yorozuya," ungkapku pelan.

"_Ne, Danna!_" Manik merahku terbelalak. Aku terkejut mendengar ia memanggilku _'Danna'_ dengan nadanya yang riang.

"Hah? K-kau memanggilku apa, Okita-kun?" Kutatap dia dengan raut terkejutku. Tiba-tiba, hatiku ini rasanya seperti dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran yang diterpa angin lembut. Benar-benar menyejukkan.

"_Danna?_" ucapnya dengan imut. Astaga, dia itu _seme_-nya Oogushi-kun, 'kan? Dia itu _seme_-nya, 'kan? Ataukah dia _uke_-nya? Kenapa dia baik sekali padaku? Aku jadi tidak tega merebut Oogushi-kun darinya. He? _Chotto matte_. Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku berniat akan merebut Oogushi-kun darinya, ya?

"_Hiksu~_" Aku terharu. Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan sebutir air mata yang berasal dari sudut mataku.

"_Maa, Danna_ jangan menangis. Apa karena terlalu merindukan anggota-anggota Yorozuya?" Dia bertanya sambil menepukkan punggungku.

"Bukan."

"Huh?" Terdengar nada heran dalam sahutannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya ... aku dipanggil _'Danna'_ oleh orang lain. Akhirnya salah satu impianku terkabul juga," ujarku sembari mengelap air mata dengan penuh haru.

"..."

"..."

"He?"

Oke. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi nista begini. Kuputuskan untuk melupakan perbuatan nista yang kulakukan tadi dengan segera menyelesaikan hukuman yang dibebankan padaku. Ugh, malu! Bisa-bisanya aku bertingkah jijik seperti tadi. Pokoknya hal barusan tidak boleh sampai terulang kembali. _Kimochi warui._

.

.

.

"_Ne, Danna,_ aku sudah selesai dengan hukumanku. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kualihkan manik merahku untuk menatap Souichirou-kun yang sedang membereskan peralatan bebersihnya.

"_Sou ka._ Kebetulan aku juga sudah selesai," jawabku sembari menempatkan peralatan yang tadi kupakai ke tempatnya semula.

"Ayo kita keluar, _Danna!_" ajaknya. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari toilet ini.

Kulihat kini ia sedang bersandar di tembok yang berada di depan koridor ruangan tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga. Tempat ini sepi sekali. Sepertinya jarang dilewati orang karena letaknya memang di sudut sekolah. Agak terpencil, dan sunyi. Aku mengedarkan manik merahku untuk memandang sekitar, dan kulihat di ujung koridor ini terdapat perpustakaan. Aah, pantas saja di sekitar sini sepi. Kualihkan mata ikanku ke arah berlawanan. _Are?_ Ternyata ruang Kepala Sekolah ada di sana, ya? Yang benar saja?! Sekolah macam apa ini?

"Souichirou-kun," panggilku. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai ruangan kepala sekolah yang anehnya terletak di pojokan seperti ini padanya.

"_Nande, Danna?_"

Kulirik sejenak matanya yang menatapku penasaran. Namun dibalik tatapannya itu, terasa aura dingin yang menguar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan bahwa tatapannya itu mulai mendingin. Melihatnya menatapku seperti itu membuatku harus meneguk ludah untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba datang menyergapku. Dinginnya udara pagi ditambah cuaca yang mendung semakin membekukan suasana ini. Rasanya anehnya juga kalau tiba-tiba kutanyakan keanehan sekolah ini. Yah, muridnya saja aneh semua. Apalagi Ketua Muridnya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu heran. Tapi ... rasanya canggung juga jika diam terus seperti ini. Aku juga sudah terlanjur memanggilnya. Kupalingkan wajahku dan berusaha untuk mencari topik lain agar mencairkan suasana.

"O-Oogushi-kun itu orangnya rajin dan disiplin, ya?" Baka! Aku bodoh sekali. Kenapa malah harus kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku?!

"_Danna_, dia milikku."

Ah.

Pernyataan yang keluar dari bibirnya sukses membuat jantungku melengos cepat ke dasar tubuhku. Tentu saja, seharusnya aku tahu kalau mereka berdua terikat oleh benang merah dalam suatu hubungan.

Kenyataan memang menyakitkan, huh? Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku, tapi rasanya hatiku sudah hancur menjadi serpihan kecil setelah mendengar pernyataan dari pacarnya itu. Yah, mana mungkin dia akan menerimaku, 'kan? Apakah ... kehidupan cintaku akan berakhir mengenaskan sampai di sini saja? Ataukah aku harus berubah menjadi karakter antagonis dengan merusak hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka? Memangnya itu boleh, ya? Haruskah aku melakukannya? Haah, kenapa aku jadi jahat begini, sih?

"Kau kenapa, _Danna_?" Ia bertanya dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Namun entah mengapa bisa membuatku tersentak kaget. Tanpa kusadari tangan kiriku bergerak perlahan menyisiri rambut ikalku, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalaku dengan gugup.

"A-Ah, ma-maaf, Souichirou-kun~ Aku tak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu—"

"Aku bercanda. Ambil saja kalau kau mau," Souichirou-kun menyela perkataanku sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikannya.

"He? Serius, nih?" Aku _shock_. Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya? Dalam sekejap dia berhasil membuatku bingung.

"Jadi _Danna_ menyukai Hijikata-san, huh?"

**DEG.**

Jantungku berdetak keras. Darah yang dipompa oleh jantung kini mengalir ke wajahku, membuat wajahku kian memanas bak kepiting rebus. Kupalingkan wajahku agar tak menatapnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras membasahi pelipisku. Kugigit bibirku sejenak, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya dan berkata bohong.

"Hee? Siapa yang suka pecinta mayo itu? Aku hanya bertanya," Ugh, rasanya jantungku bisa copot saat ini juga dari tempatnya. Dalam hitungan detik dia sukses membuatku gugup berkali-kali.

"Benar, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukai Hijibaka si pencipta makanan anjing sebagai menu utama di kantin. Menjijikan," Aku menghela napas lega seraya bersyukur dalam hati. Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_. Topiknya sudah berganti.

"Selain itu, dia juga perokok berat. Aku benci orang yang merokok!" dustaku pada Souichirou-kun agar dia percaya dengan kebohongan yang aku buat. Haah, kadang aku menyesal. Jika kau berbohong, kau harus membuat kebohongan lain untuk menutupi kebohongan yang sebelumnya. Dan akan terus seperti itu hingga kau lelah dengan semua kebohongan yang kauciptakan.

"Ya! Apalagi dia itu orangnya tidak punya perasaan dan pemaksa! Aku benci dia yang merebut segalanya dariku! Lalu—"

"—Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, huh? Berhentilah mengobrol dan selesaikan hukumanmu!" Perkataan Souichirou-kun terpotong dengan sebuah suara pemuda lain yang menginterupsi percakapan kami. Ah, dia ...,

"Kami sudah menyelesaikannya, Hijikata _konoyarou_," ucap pemuda berambut sewarna pasir itu dengan nada datarnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Sougo!" perintah Oogushi-kun dengan nada geram.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, Hijikata!" balas Souichirou-kun dengan nada menantang.

"Kau ingin hukumanmu bertambah, ya?!"

Ya, drama _a la_ pertengkaran suami isteri bak adegan sinetron dimulai. Diriku yang tampan ini nampaknya mulai terabaikan bagaikan obat nyamuk yang teronggok mengenaskan di sudut ruangan. Haah, resiko orang ketiga ya beginilah. Aku pasrah.

"_Danna_, tolong aku! Dia suka melakukan pelecehan padaku! Dua hari yang lalu bibirku bengkak karena—" _What the hell?_ Kau bicara apaan barusan, Souichirou-kun? _Kami-sama_, aku tercengang.

"O-OI, SI-SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN PADAMU, HAH?! Dan bisakah kau tidak memberitahu orang lain mengenai hal itu? Itu memalukan,"

"Bukankah itu sama saja kau membongkar rahasiamu sendiri? _Bakayarou_." celetukku pelan.

"Apa katamu?!" teriaknya tidak terima dengan matanya yang menyalang padaku.

"_Maa_, aku sudah muak dengan Hijikata-san, aku lebih suka _Danna_." ungkap pemuda bermata merah besar itu. Err—perkataannya membuatku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Kaubilang apa, Sougo?! Dasar setan kecil—" bentak Oogushi-kun pada pemuda mungil itu. Ia pun segera mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah Souichirou-kun.

"—Oi, jangan menyiksa perempuan!" Segera kutahan tangan pemuda berponi V itu sebelum dia sempat menyerang Souichirou-kun.

"Aku laki-laki, _Danna_!" protes Souichirou-kun yang sama sekali tidak kuindahkan.

"Tenang, Souchirou-kun, kau pasti akan kuselamatkan," ujarku sembari tersenyum dengan pose keren.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, namaku Sougo." Protes Souichirou-kun lagi, dan lagi-lagi aku masih tidak mengindahkannya.

"Oi, apa yang sebenarnya telah kaulakukan padanya? Kenapa dia bisa suka padamu? Apa yang telah kaulakukan sehingga membuatnya menyukaimu?" Unek-unek yang selama ini dipendam oleh seorang Hijikata Toushirou akhirnya meledak keluar. Hee, jadi begitu rupanya?

"ASAL KAUTAHU, DIA SANGAT MEMBENCIKU SEJAK DULU! Membuatnya menyukaiku itu sangat membutuhkan perjuangan! Kenapa kau yang baru menjadi murid di sekolah ini sudah membuatnya suka padamu?" Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar curhatan tidak jelasnya.

"_Maa_, Hijikata-san tidak perlu depresi begitu. Kalau kau mati, aku pasti akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tertawa bahagia, kautahu." hibur Souichirou-kun dengan nada datar.

"... Sialan. Kenapa aku harus mati terlebih dahulu untuk membuatmu bahagia, huh?" Sakit. Begitulah yang terlihat di mata ikanku saat menatap Oogushi-kun yang tersenyum miris seraya meremas kuat seragamnya, tepat di mana letak _kokoro_-nya berada.

"Ch-_Chotto_, _ne_," ucapku memecah keheningan.

"Hngg?"

"Apa ... kalian _gay_?" Aaah bego, kenapa mulutku menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas begituuu~

"Heh kenapa? Ada yang salah? Kau mau juga?" tanya Hijikata sambil menyeringai menggoda. Entah kenapa mendadak aku merasa seperti tersetrum listrik saat melihat seringainya.

"Duh, _sorry_, ya~ Aku masih normal," _Bullshit._ Padahal aku juga sudah terjerat di dunia menyeramkan ini.

"Hoo~ Benarkah?" ucap Okita tak percaya.

"Ne, apa aku boleh tahu siapa yang _seme_ diantara kalian?" Aku bertanya lagi. Ya, inilah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kuketahui jawabannya sejak chapter satu.

"Tentu saja aku." jawab mereka berdua—kompak.

"Hee, kau itu jangan sok jadi _seme_, Hijibaka. Aku yang sadis inilah yang cocok membuatmu menderita." cerca pemuda sadis tersebut.

"Cih, sialan. Padahal muka polosmu itu sangat cocok dijadikan _uke_!" _Mayo-addict_ balas mencerca.

"Biarpun mukaku polos, tetap saja yang lebih maso itu kan Hijikata-san~" sangkal _Tabasco-lover_.

"A-APA KATAMU?!" teriak sang _masochist_ dengan wajah yang memerah. Haa, _kawaii_~

**KRIIIING~**

Terdengar bunyi jam istirahat pertama berbunyi. Ah, tak kusangka sudah jam segini. Ternyata cukup lama juga kami mengerjakan hukuman dan berbincang-bincang. Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi teringat ... kalau kami membolos pelajaran pertama karena ini. Eh, tidak juga. Lagipula kalau aku tidak mengerjakan hukuman pun aku tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran pertama karena aku terlambat masuk sekolah.

"Ne, aku pergi dulu, Hijibaka." Detik berikutnya, Souichirou-kun melengos dari tempatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Eeeh, kau mau kemana, Sougo?" tanya _Sang Masochist_, ehm, Oogushi-kun, maksudnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat bak pasir pantai itu tidak mengindahkan Oogushi-kun sama sekali. Ia justru terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sosoknya berbelok arah dan menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan hubungan yang dijalani oleh mereka berdua. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kami berdua bisa duduk berhadapan di sudut kantin ini. Ketua Murid itu mengajakku makan, sebagai imbalan karena tumben-tumbennya aku mengerjakan hukuman dengan baik. Begitu katanya. Yah, aku memang lapar. Tapi sayangnya di kantin busuk ini hanya ada menu mayones sebagai bahan utamanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Oogushi-kun yang sedang asyik menyantap makanan anjingnya dengan lahap, aku hanya menatap datar mayodon yang ada di depanku. Rasa laparku mendadak menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa mual karena terlalu lama menatap makanan anjing di hadapanku.

"Oi, _Teme_, kenapa kau tidak memakannya? Ini enak, tahu!"

'_Enak ndasmu.'_ umpatku pelan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar." tolakku seraya bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Kulihat Hijikata hanya menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Oi, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ikut aku." perintahku padanya.

"Ada apa, sih? Kalau mau bicara ya bicara saja," ujarnya kebingungan.

"Memang, tapi bukan di sini," jelasku sembari menariknya ke suatu tempat.

"Hei, _chotto_—"

.

.

.

Kami tiba di tempat tadi. Ya, di depan ruangan penyimpanan alat olahraga. Tepatnya di koridor yang terletak di sudut sekolah ini. Yang di ujung koridornya terdapat perpustakaan dan di ujung lainnya terdapat ruang kepala sekolah.

"_Ne_, Oogushi-kun?" panggilku sembari menatapnya. Kulihat perempatan muncul di keningnya.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU OOGUSHI-KUN, _TEME_!" _Sang_ _Masochist_ memprotes akan panggilannya padaku. Namun seperti biasa, aku tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali.

"Apa kau mau tahu caranya agar Souichirou-kun terlihat terang-terangan menyukaimu?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai padanya.

"Hah? Apa itu?" Ia terlihat antusias dan menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar. Hei, kenapa sifatmu jadi berubah begini? Apakah kau sebegitu inginnya membuat Okita menyukaimu? Hatiku seketika mencelos. Sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya, ya? Apakah cintaku benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan rencana _absurd_ yang tadi terlintas di benakku.

"Jadilah pacarku," pintaku serius.

Hijikata langsung kayang.

"NAJIS AMIT-AMIT! KENAPA AKU HARUS JADI PACARMU, HAH?!" Ia menolak rencanaku dengan nada keras. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan hujan lokal yang menerjang wajah tampanku dengan indahnya. Ugh, _kokoro_ ini sakit. Mama, aku langsung ditolak~

"Yaah, soalnya kita ini tidak tahu perasaan sebenarnya Souichirou-kun padamu. Dengan kita yang pura-pura pacaran, mungkin Souichirou-kun akan cemburu dan menginginkanmu kembali, 'kan?" ujarku beralasan.

Kulihat ia terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia sedang mempertimbangkan tawaranku.

"Bisa ... kauberi aku waktu untuk memikirkannya?" pintanya pelan.

"Baiklah, 10 detik, ya." jawabku agak kejam.

"_Bakayarou_! Mana bisa aku berpikir dalam waktu sesingkat itu!" Lagi-lagi dia protes. Haah, sikapnya benar-benar seperti wanita.

"Dasar kau ini. Aku itu sudah berbaik hati mau memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau membantumu mendapatkan perhatian Souichirou-kun. Memangnya kaupikir menunggu itu menyenangkan? Daripada aku digantung dengan memberikanmu waktu yang membuatmu bimbang untuk menerimanya atau tidak, lebih baik tidak sama sekali, kan? Untuk apa aku memberimu waktu yang lama jika nantinya aku malah ditolak? Lebih baik putuskan saja sekarang."

Sungguh, walaupun aku berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya jantung ini sudah berdebar-debar menantikan jawabannya. _Kami-sama_, kenapa aku jadi cerewet begini, ya? Apakah cinta yang membuatku jadi begini? Benar-benar mengerikan. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memberinya waktu karena aku tidak mau terlalu berharap. Kalaupun ia menerimaku, aku akan sangat bersyukur. Namun jika tidak, mungkin ... aku akan menyerah. Ya, mungkin sejak awal aku memang lebih baik menye—

"Haah~ Baiklah, baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi jangan salah paham. Aku melakukan ini bukan berarti karena aku mau jadi pacarmu, melainkan untuk membuat Sougo cemburu!"

—rah?

Aku mengerjapkan manik merahku beberapa kali. Ini ... bukan mimpi, 'kan?

"Hei, kaudengar aku?"

_Kami-sama_, ini sungguh bukan mimpi, 'kan?

"Oi!"

Panggilannya membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku yang masih belum mempercayai kenyataan ini.

"_Ne, wakarimashita_. Demi Souichirou-kun, 'kan?" ucapku mengulangi perkataannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya Souichirou-kun?" Perkataannya membuatku bingung.

"He? _Nande_?"

"Itu membuat jantungku berdebar karena malu. Entah kenapa rasanya terdengar seperti nama gabungan kami. Sougo &amp; Touchirou," Jawabannya yang tidak masuk akal membuatku langsung mengasamkan muka dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"Itu maksa."

"Oke, aku tahu. Lupakan saja yang tadi," Sepertinya dia merasa tersakiti dengan perkataanku. Melihatnya menderita seperti itu ternyata menyenangkan. Pantas saja Souichirou-kun suka menyiksanya.

"Pfft—dasar bodoh. _Kimochi warui_," ucapku sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau yang bodoh, Keriting!" Sialan, dia mengejekku.

Aku hendak membalas ejekannya, namun kata-kata itu tertelan kembali saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari belakang sehingga membuatku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**BRUK.**

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang cukup bodoh yang telah menabrak Gintoki hingga membuat pemuda ikal itu terjatuh. Dan orang bodoh itu adalah Yamazaki yang sedang membawa tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung untuk dibawa ke ruangan Kondou.

"Aah, _sumimasen_ pada siapapun yang kutabrak. Aku tidak melihat kalian karena dokumen ini menghalangi pandanganku. Maaf, aku pergi dulu." ujar _Anpan-lovers_ tersebut seraya berlalu. Meninggalkan Gintoki yang harus merelakan tubuhnya terjatuh membentur lantai yang dingin dan keras.

Ah, rupanya tidak. Ia justru terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh seseorang ... yakni Ketua Murid yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dengan kedua bibir yang saling bersentuhan dan kedua pasang iris mata yang berbeda warna saling menatap satu sama lain.

_Steel-blue_ bertemu _crimson._

Tanpa keduanya sadari, mereka tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain, karena sibuk mengagumi keindahan manik masing-masing.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Gintoki sama sekali tidak mengubah posisinya. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan iris biru milik Hijikata yang memabukkan. Hijikata yang berada di bawahnya pun tak kalah berbeda. Ia merasa tidak keberatan dengan tubuh Gintoki yang menindih tubuhnya. Ataupun dengan bibirnya yang masih bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Gintoki.

Iris birunya masih menyelami manik _crimson_ Gintoki yang memandanginya dengan intens. Mata Gintoki yang awalnya ia pikir seperti ikan mati itu rupanya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Dan warnanya ... merah. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang memiliki manik mata yang berwarna sama dengan pemuda yang berada di atasnya.

Seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu, Hijikata sontak mengerjapkan matanya.

"_Bakayarou_! Menjauh dariku!" teriaknya seraya mendorong tubuh Gintoki dari tubuhnya sekaligus menendang sesuatu yang berharga milik Gintoki dengan lututnya.

"_Ittai_!" Gintoki mengaduh. Ia segera melayangkan tatapan kesal pada pemuda yang tadi dengan seenak jidatnya menendang _'milik'_nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera beranjak dari tubuhku, hah? Dasar _hentai_. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" cerocos Gintoki. Yah, lain di mulut, lain di hati.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Itu kalimat bagianku, _konoyarou_!" balas Hijikata.

Dan kemudian keduanya sibuk melemparkan sumpah serapah satu sama lain.

Walaupun ciuman yang tadi itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, namun di sudut hati Gintoki, ia merasa senang.

'_Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti saat itu._' pikirnya penuh harap.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, dari balik tembok yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka, ada seorang pemuda yang tengah mencoba meredakan emosi yang sudah berkecamuk di dadanya, menahan perasaan sesak yang terus bergejolak, membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Padahal ... satu-satunya yang menjadi alasanku untuk terus hidup adalah kau, Hijikata-san."

Sebutir _liquid_ bening jatuh dari sudut matanya bersamaan dengan terucapnya kalimat tersebut, disusul dengan butiran lain karena sudah tidak sanggup ia bendung. Tak kuat dengan kejadian yang sudah dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

"_Shi ne_, Hijikata."

.

.

.

* * *

_Karena keegoisan kalian masing-masing, kini ... semuanya sudah tidak seperti yang dulu lagi._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oke, konflik dimulai dari chapter ini. Dan sepertinya genre-nya juga akan ikut berubah, walau sedikit.

Btw ini kepanjangan nggak? Padahal aku udah bilang mau dipersingkat, eh tapi masih panjang juga.

Chap ini benar-benar full humor, ya? Huhu, gomen. Soalnya ini chapter terakhir sebelum nanti galau-galauan. Aku minta maaf kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Next chapter sedang dibuat setengah jalan, jadi mungkin aku akan update lebih cepat dan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

**Special thanks to Chronnia, higitsune84tails, Ayuha chaan, Hiria-ka dan silent readers** sekalian yang sudah membaca fanfic yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Aku sayang kalian semua! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Yumisaki Shinju**


	4. Chapter 4

Hari baru, semangat baru!

Yah, begitulah seharusnya. Apalagi kalau mulai hari ini kau sudah punya pacar baru. Rasanya itu seperti ... ada pelangi yang mengelilingi hatimu, _gitu._

... _Chotto matte_, kenapa aku sekarang berlagak seperti anak muda yang baru kasmaran? Tidak! Lebih parah dari itu! Aku bahkan terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang baru pubertas! _Kami-sama_, apa yang telah kaulakukan padaku?! Kenapa kau merubahku menjadi salah satu penganut kaum pelangi? Sepertinya sekarang diriku lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Aku bersimpuh dengan menahan berat tubuhku dengan kedua lututku di hadapannya. Ya, di hadapan Sang Ketua Murid iblis, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hijikata Toushirou, pemuda yang memiliki poni berbentuk V.

OI, _IMAGE_-KU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH DINISTAKAN DI SINI! Kenapa aku harus berlutut di hadapannya?! Makhluk yang membuat takdirku menjadi seperti ini pasti otaknya sudah tidak waras. Oh, aku bahkan meragukan kalau dia punya otak.

Tapi ... kenapa? Setelah semua yang kukatakan barusan, kenapa jadi begini? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku jadi _amnesia_?

Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan bacot panjang lebar. Rasanya menyebalkan juga mengingat aku begitu memprotes jalannya _fanfic_ ini namun yang terjadi selanjutnya malah lebih parah dari apa yang kubayangkan.

... Selamat menikmati penderitaanku.

.

.

.

YA KALI!

* * *

**Aku Karakter Utamanya, 'kan? Lalu K****enapa Malah Aku yang Menjadi Orang Ketiganya?**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Gintama © Om Sorachi Hideaki**

**Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

**.**

**Pair(s) :**

**GinHijiOki ****ǀ**** OkiHijiGin**

**.**

**Genre(s) :**

**Drama ****ǀ**** Romance ****ǀ**** Little bit Humor &amp; Angst**

**.**

**Warning(s) :**

**AU ****ǀ**** OOC ****ǀ**** Typo(s) ****ǀ**** Non EYD ****ǀ**** Multi-Chapter ****ǀ**** School-life ****ǀ**** Shonen-ai alias Boys Love ****ǀ**

**.**

**Dedicated to Chron****nia**

**.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Sudah selesai mencabuti rumputnya, anjing peliharaanku?"

"... _Kuso_. Mati saja kau, Mayora."

"Apa kaubilang?" ucap Hijikata setelah mengembuskan asap rokok melalui bibirnya, mata birunya menyalang garang ke arah Gintoki.

"Su-sudah, Tuan! _Guk_!" cicit Gintoki pelan, tak lupa dengan gonggongan kecil yang menyertai akhir ucapannya.

"Hn, bagus. Sekarang kau boleh istirahat," ucap Hijikata sembari menepuk kepala Gintoki berulang-ulang, memperlakukannya seperti anjing. Jangan lupakan dengan seringai yang ia tunjukkan saat mengatakannya, yang sukses membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Gintoki.

Ingin rasanya pemuda perak itu menggigit tangan Hijikata sampai berdarah karena sudah seenaknya menepuk rambut ikalnya. Demi uang kas yang bahkan sampai hari ini belum ia bayar, ia paling benci jika kepalanya ditepuk! Namun pemuda yang sekarang berperan menjadi anjing itu berusaha sabar karena takut jika ia akan dihukum lebih parah dari ini.

Sungguh. Menjadi anjing pesuruh Sang Ketua Murid Iblis selama seminggu dengan memakai kalung anjing itu sudah sangat memalukan. Awalnya Gintoki memprotes hal tersebut, namun karena takut dengan ancaman bahwa akan ditambahkan menjadi satu bulan, mau tak mau dia menerima hal itu dengan berat hati. Gintoki tidak bisa membayangkan ada hukuman yang lebih buruk dari ini. Bagaimana kalau ia disuruh mencari kutu di rambut anunya Kondou? Atau disuruh memakan mayones? _Hii,_ amit-amit, _deh!_ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mukanya pucat. Seketika perutnya ikut mulas karena baru sadar dia belum makan apapun sejak pagi.

'_Oh, jam istirahatku yang berharga~ Kenapa harus kugunakan untuk mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang sekolah, sih?'_ jerit Gintoki dalam hati. Rupanya ia tidak sadar jika semua hal ini terjadi akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Mengenaskan.

Sesuatu yang aneh mendadak membuncah di dada Sougo saat melihat keakraban Gintoki dengan Hijikata. Semacam perasaan tidak enak. Atau mungkin tidak senang? Tapi ... kenapa? Buru-buru Sougo membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu, walau membuat hatinya sedikit nyeri.

"_Danna~_ Kau itu benar-benar menyukai Hijikata-san, ya?" tanya Sougo dengan nada jahil, walau suaranya terdengar agak parau dari biasanya.

"EH?! Apa maksudmu, Souichirou-kun? Mana mungkin aku suka pria macam dia! Kami hanya teman dekat! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku bahkan tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai teman! Uh, kami hanya ... rival. Ya, rival!" elak Gintoki seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

"... Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah, _Danna_?" Pertanyaan Sougo membuat Gintoki terdiam sejenak. Namun detik berikutnya pemuda dengan kalung anjing di lehernya itu langsung menjawab dengan gelagapan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Huh?! Si-siapa yang wajahnya memerah?! Ini karena pa-panas! Iya, panas! Hahahaha ...,"

"Tawamu menjijikan, Yorozuya," komentar Hijikata pedas dengan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

"_Uruse_! Diam kau, Ketua Iblis!" teriak Gintoki sambil melototi Hijikata, membuat pemuda yang dipelototi ingin sekali mencolok mata ikan mati milik pemuda rambut keriting perak tersebut.

"_Danna tsundere_," celetuk Sougo tiba-tiba.

"Apa katamu, Okita-kun?! Siapa yang kausebut _tsundere_, huh? Bukannya si poni V ini yang seharusnya kausebut sebagai _tsundere_?" bantah Gintoki dengan nada menggeram, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Hijikata yang sudah menampilkan raut masam sedari tadi.

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, _Danna_." ungkap Sougo dengan nada datar.

"_Etoo—anoo_—" Sekarang Gintoki bingung mau membalas apa.

"Hijikata-san, kau harus mengurangi hukuman yang kauberikan padanya. Ini pasti karenamu. Padahal kau itu tipe _uke_, kenapa suka sekali menyiksa orang. Memangnya ada gitu, _uke_ sadis?" Tak mendapatkan balasan dari Gintoki, si Sadis segera beralih ke target selanjutnya.

"HAAAH?! Kau ini bicara apa, Sougo? Benar-benar tidak jelas! Siapa juga yang jadi _uke_ sadis? Kamu membicarakan dirimu sendiri, huh?!" elak Hijikata dengan wajah yang agak bersemu. Perkataan Sougo barusan hampir saja membuat rokoknya terjatuh dari bibirnya. Sementara itu, Gintoki diam-diam menghela napas lega karena dirinya sudah tidak lagi dijadikan sebagai target ejekan Sougo.

"Hijikata-san, kita sudah beberapa kali melakukan ini dan itu, dan kau selalu berada di posisi bawah. Kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya?"

'_EEH? APAA? Pembicaraan macam apa iniii?!'_ jerit Gintoki dalam hati. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melarikan diri dari sana, namun entah kenapa kakinya seperti dipaku ke tanah sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah dia dipaksa untuk tetap berada di sana untuk mendengarkan percakapan yang tak mau ia dengar.

"Kau ini ngomong apa? Memang aku selalu berada di bawahmu terus, tapi itu karena kau curang! Kau selalu mengambil _start _duluan!" protes Hijikata sembari menunjuk hidung Sougo, namun Hijikata segera menarik tangannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya dengan kecepatan cahaya sebelum Sougo berhasil mematahkan jarinya.

'_Posisi di bawah ... Curang ... Start duluan ...'_ Kata-kata itu terus berputar bagai benang kusut di kepala Gintoki. Ia terdiam dengan pemikiran anehnya. Wajahnya kini melongo bagai orang bodoh.

"Kau saja yang terlalu asyik berpetualang di dunia _fuwa-fuwa_-mu. Perjanjiannya kan yang menang akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dari yang kalah selama seminggu. Kau pasti berpikiran mesum." Jelas Sougo sembari memajukan bibirnya, bersungut-ria karena tak berhasil mematahkan jari telunjuk Sang Ketua Murid.

"Hentikan, Sougo! Orang-orang akan berpikiran aneh tentang kita!" Pekik Hijikata frustasi saat ia menyadari bahwa wajah Gintoki terlihat semakin menjijikan. Ingin rasanya ia memukul si rambut perak agar kembali sadar, tapi ia segera berubah pikiran karena takutnya saat sudah sadar ia malah diterkam.

"Hee? Berpikiran aneh apanya, Hijikata? Padahal kan kita cuma main _game_ tetris dan nilai poinmu memang selalu berada di bawahku. Lagipula siapa suruh kau melamun terus kan? Padahal aku sudah bilang 'mulai'."

"Sudah kubilang kau curang karena mulai duluan!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Seketika tawa Gintoki meledak. Membuat kedua pemuda lainnya bergidik ngeri.

"_Ebuset!_ Itu orang kesambet apaan?!" sahut Hijikata dan Sougo, hampir bebarengan. Namun sayangnya tidak didengar oleh Gintoki karena ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'_Hahaha. Main game tetris toh. Aku kira mereka melakukan hal yang anu-anu. Rasanya otakku mulai tidak beres.'_ Pikir Gintoki sambil memegangi kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

**Hijikata'**_**s POV**_

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan aku pun sudah cukup lelah menghadapi si pembuat onar itu. Kuharap dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyusahkanku dan berhenti membuat waktu istirahatku terbuang percuma karena terus mengurusinya. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak pernah jera. Padahal kupikir jika aku berpacaran dengannya, dia akan merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih baik. Tsk. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan jika berharap agar dia berubah.

"Oogushi-kun~" Mendengar panggilan menjijikan itu seketika sukses membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Siapa yang kaupanggil Oogushi-kun, _teme_?!" semburku padanya. Haah, dia ini benar-benar tidak pernah berubah.

"Uwaah, galak sekali. Nanti cepat tua, tahu?" ujarnya dengan wajah mengejek. Tch, gayanya seolah dia merasa lebih muda dariku saja. Bercermin sana! Tidak lihat apa rambutmu itu sudah seperti uban kakek-kakek?! Dia tidak punya cermin mungkin di rumahnya.

"Mau tua atau tidak, bukan urusanmu, kan?" balasku dingin. Inginnya aku berteriak padanya, tapi tenggorokanku sudah lelah jika setiap hari meneriakinya terus-menerus. Kuhirup nikotin yang terselip di bibirku dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk menetralisir perasaan kesal yang tiba-tiba menghinggapiku.

"_Brrr_ ... dingiiin~ Oi, oi, kalau kau bersikap sedingin ini, bisa-bisa tidak ada yang mau mendekatimu, lho~" Ia mencibir. Tsk, memang itu tujuanku, bakayarou.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!" usirku seraya mengangkat daguku ke arah pintu.

"Eh? Diusir, nih? Kejamnya~ Tapi kalau aku maunya tetap di sini bersamamu, bagaimana?" Godanya dengan seringai yang membuatku ingin muntah.

"Kubilang pergi! Kau tidak paham, ya? Mengganggu pemandangan saja!" usirku lagi dengan mata melotot. Kulihat dia agak bergidik sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maunya Oogushi-kun. Tapi jangan merindukanku kalau nanti aku tidak kembali lagi, ya? Hahaha~"

"Siapa juga yang akan merindukanmu, _bakayarou_?!" teriakku padanya.

"Kau akan menyesal, Oogushi-kun~ Hahaha."

"Tsk, _teme_." Umpatku kesal.

Kupandangi punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu. Si ikal bodoh itu pasti selalu menyempatkan waktu barang beberapa menit untuk menemuiku di ruanganku, lebih tepatnya mengganggu, sih. Tidak punya kerjaan, memang.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Menghadapi si rambut perak tiap waktu memang melelahkan, namun menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Dan entah sejak kapan ... hatiku terasa berdebar.

Dicintai oleh seseorang dengan sepenuh hati itu menyenangkan, ya? Apalagi jika hal bodoh yang kaulakukan bisa membuatnya tertawa bahagia karenamu. Rasanya ... membuat hidupku sedikit berarti.

"Hijikata-san?"

"HUAA! Sou-Sougo?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Kemunculannya di hadapanku yang tiba-tiba hampir saja membuatku terjatuh dari kursi yang kududuki. Untungnya tidak. Hanya rokokku saja yang terjun bebas ke lantai. Tsk, padahal itu rokok terakhirku.

"Hee~ Kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Sedang kesambet, ya?" tanya Sougo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tsk, sembarangan. Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hah, sudahlah lupakan. Ada apa kau ke sini, Sougo?" Kualihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain karena sedang tidak mau membahas topik yang sebelumnya. Memalukan.

"... Bukannya biasanya aku selalu ke sini?" Sougo bertanya dengan nada datar.

"E-Eh ... benar juga," Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan gugup. Duh, kenapa aku bisa lupa begini?

"Kau aneh, Hijikata-san ... selain itu, akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat berduaan dengan _Danna_," ucap Sougo pelan, namun masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Eh, begitukah? Ah, tidak. Tidak juga, kok. Dia memang suka sekali membuat masalah, makanya aku selalu menghukum dia." Terangku sembari mengusap dagu.

"_Sou ka_ ...," Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat poni cokelat panjangnya yang menjuntai menghalangi wajahnya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyaku seraya bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan mendekatkan diriku padanya.

"Tidak," jawaban singkatnya tak membuatku puas.

"Katakan saja, Sougo. Siapa tahu aku bisa meringankan bebanmu." Kulihat kini dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan dalam. Entah kenapa saat memandangi iris merahnya membuat jantungku berdebar. Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludah karena merasa gugup.

"Kalau begitu, mati sana," ucapnya ketus dengan tatapan yang berubah dingin.

"... Hei, aku sedang menghiburmu, tahu!" Dasar Sougo sialan. Padahal dia hampir membuatku ingin menciumnya.

"Kau akan lebih menghiburku jika kau mati, Hijikata!"

"Tsk, _teme_. Apa masalahmu, huh?" Aku menghela napas lelah sembari menyisir rambutku ke belakang kepala.

Namun ia justru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Sougo—"

"—Aku ... takut,"

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna perkataannya. Apa? Seorang Okita Sougo yang dijuluki sebagai Pangeran dari Planet Sadis merasa takut? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"He? Kenapa? Apa ada orang yang mengganggumu ketika aku tidak bersamamu? Katakan padaku, akan kuhancurkan bolanya," ujarku sembari menepuk bahunya.

"Sungguh?" Lagi-lagi, dia menatapku dengan dalam, seolah mencoba mencari kebohongan di manik steel-blue milikku.

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa dia?" jawabku dengan tegas.

"Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang kutakutkan." Sougo segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menolak untuk menatap mataku lebih jauh.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku lagi, meminta penjelasan.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku hanya takut ... kau akan pergi meninggalkanku," Jawabnya dengan lirih.

_**DEG!**_

Jantungku berdetak keras. Kini tiba-tiba hatiku diselimuti oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu, Sougo? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu," ujarku sembari mencoba meyakinkannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, kau tahu?" Aku membelai rambutnya yang lembut dengan pelan. Kini justru aku yang merasa takut. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Sougo masih terdiam dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ne, Sougo?" Diamnya Sougo membuat jantungku semakin berdebar ketakutan. Apa dia marah padaku? Apa aku sudah mengecewakannya?

"Janji?" Ia bertanya dengan sedikit merengut, persis anak kecil yang habis menangis setelah diyakinkan akan dibelikan permen. Membuatku tanpa sadar mengulas senyum di bibirku.

"Aku berjanji. Jadi apa kau percaya padaku?"

"... Aku percaya." Jawabnya seraya mengangguk pelan.

Kurengkuh tubuhnya yang mungil. Baru kusadari kalau tubuh Sougo begitu ringkih ... dan rapuh. Seakan jika aku memeluknya dengan lebih erat, tubuhnya akan hancur berkeping-keping. Sougo yang kupeluk ini rasanya bukan seperti Sougo yang biasanya. Yang selalu menghina dan mencaciku. Dia seperti ... kesepian. Yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyangganya agar dia mampu berdiri dengan tegak.

Rasanya sekarang aku seperti orang jahat. Sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu. _Ne_, Sougo, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan si keriting bodoh itu. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku juga menyukainya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapa yang sebaiknya aku pilih? Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua.

Aku ... benar-benar orang yang egois.

_**End of **_**Hijikata**_**'s POV**_

* * *

Bel pulang memang sesuatu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh warga sekolah. Terutama untuk pasangan yang ingin berkencan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat rona merah hinggap di sekitar pipi dan air liur terbit di ujung bibir.

Tunggu, apaan tadi? Liur?

"Oi, Zura. Lap air liur menjijikanmu itu, cepat. Membuatku malu saja." Celetuk Takasugi ketus sembari memasukkan gumpalan tisu ke mulut Zura yang sudah dipenuhi air liur karena sedang membayangkan betapa nikmatnya soba kesukaannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Zura tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Uhuk! Zura _janai_, uhuk! Katsura _da_!" protes Zura—maksudnya Katsura.

"Terserah. Aku mau beli yakulk dulu." Takasogay—maksudnya Takasugi segera berlalu tanpa mengindahkan protesan Katsura.

"Oke, oke, tapi setelah itu kita ke kedai soba di ujung jalan itu, ya!" pinta Katsura dengan mata berbinar. Bisa dipastikan kalau liur berikutnya akan terbit satu detik kemudian.

"Soba terus, akunya kapan?" Takasugi merengut.

"EEH? Apa maksudmu, Takasugi-kun?" Wajah sang Rambut Palsu—_janai_, Katsura _da_!—merona mendengarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo cepat!" Perintah Takasugi sembari menarik tangan Katsura agar segera meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Gintoki yang sedari awal memperhatikan aksi kedua teman lamanya hanya bisa terdiam. Menandakan kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting.

'_EBUSET DAH! Itu Takasogay dan Zura kok bisa mesra gitu?! Bikin iri! Ngiri, men!' _jeritnya dalam hati. _Feel so gay._

Tanpa sengaja, manik merahnya menangkap sosok Hijikata yang baru keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan membawa setumpuk berkas yang tingginya hampir menutupi wajahnya melalui jendela kelasnya. Sepertinya ia berniat membawa berkas itu ke ruangannya. Gintoki pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Hijikata.

"Yo, Oogushi-kun~" sapanya dengan riang.

"Tsk, _teme_! Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik kau membantuku membawa berkas-berkas ini, _bakayarou_!" perintah Hijikata seenak jidat.

"Huh? Seperti itukah caramu meminta tolong? Tidak sopan sama sekali." Gerutu Gintoki dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tsk, menyusahkan. Kalau kau tidak mau membantu, minggir sana! Menghalangi jalanku saja."

"_Yare-yare_, Oogushi-kun~ Sudah kubilang jangan galak-galak begitu kalau jadi orang. Nanti kau akan dikira perempuan yang sedang PMS, lho?" Gintoki mencibir Hijikata untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Berisik! Pergi sana!" usir Hijikata.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu. Apa, _sih_, yang _nggak_ buat kamu?" goda Gintoki sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat bahu Hijikata langsung bergidik ngeri. Ia mengambil setengah berkas yang dibawa Hijikata dengan tangannya, berniat membantu membawanya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Hijikata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Oh, bahkan kini ia berjalan lebih cepat.

"Oogushi-kun itu _tsundere_ sekali, ya. Haha, tapi menggemaskan," ujar Gintoki yang berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan kalau aku _tsundere_, kutendang pantatmu." Hijikata melirik Gintoki dari ekor matanya dengan tatapan kematian, yang berhasil membuat Gintoki menelan ludahnya dengan pahit.

"... Selain itu dia juga seram," gumam Gintoki pelan. Untungnya hal itu hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Kalau tidak, tamatlah riwayatmu, Gintoki.

"Nah, kau taruh di dekat meja itu saja. Setelah itu cepat pulang, sana!" perintah pemuda berambut V itu saat mereka sudah sampai di ruangan sang Ketua Murid Iblis.

"Jadi ini balasanmu? Padahal aku sudah susah-susah membantumu, tapi sikapmu malah begitu." Gintoki menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Sougo akan kemari beberapa menit lagi. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin rumit." Hijikata mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hari ini ia terlalu banyak pikiran dan tugas dari Gorilla yang merangkap sebagai Kepala Sekolah itu semakin membuatnya stress. Ditambah lagi pemuda berambut perak yang masih dengan santainya berdiri di hadapannya ini tak membantu meringankan bebannya sama sekali.

"Heh, aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku mendapatkan imbalan,"

"Kau ini! Jadi kau mau membantuku itu karena ingin mendapat imbalan? Tch, lain kali aku tidak mau menerima bantuanmu!"

"Tidak masalah, yang penting sekarang, berikan imbalanku." Gintoki menyeringai.

'_CABUT SAJA NYAWAKU, KAMI-SAMA! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi orang yang mengesalkan seperti dia!_' do'a Hijikata dalam hati.

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Sudah, pulang saja sana!" Hijikata berbalik setelah ia mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Gintoki, hendak menyelesaikan berkas yang diberikan Kondou.

"Oh, tentu kau punya," ujar Gintoki sembari menarik tangan Hijikata.

"Hah? Apa maksud—" Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Hijikata bahkan tak sempat melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Hijikata-san, ayo kita pu—"

Sougo membeku. Ucapannya tertahan di ujung lidah. Ia tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya. Dadanya mendadak terasa sakit bak ditimpa batu besar yang mampu melindas dan meremukkan jantungnya dalam sekejap. Gintoki itu ... seperti yang sudah Sougo pikir, Hijikata selama ini memang dekat dengan dia. Dan itu bukan hanya karena hukuman yang Hijikata berikan pada pemuda itu semata. Jadi, Hijikata lebih memilih pemuda berambut ikal perak itu dibandingkan dirinya? Kenapa Hijikata membiarkan Gintoki berada di ruangannya padahal tahu kalau Sougo akan datang? Apa dia sengaja?

Napasnya memburu, rasa sesak seketika menyergap dadanya. Matanya memanas seolah ada yang menaruh bawang merah di depannya, membuatnya dapat menumpahkan _liquid_ bening itu kapan saja. Bibirnya kembali bergetar. Namun perlahan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, mencoba untuk menahan segala emosi yang ingin meluap. Tanpa sadar hal itu justru membuat bibirnya berdarah. Tubuhnya yang terasa dingin karena membeku bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang terasa sangat panas. Ia benar-benar ingin menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan pada saat itu juga. Sakit. Sesak. Nyeri. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Sebelum perasaan itu meledak keluar, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut dengan perasaan gusar.

Langkahnya ia percepat, tanpa sadar Sougo sudah berlari tak tentu arah. Ia tak tahu kemana kakinya membawanya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjauh dari ruangan Hijikata. Menjauh ... terus hingga ia tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Dilihatnya pohon _sakura_ tak berdaun yang berada di taman terpencil. Ia ingat tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan bersama Hijikata. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng, mencoba menepis ingatan yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Sougo pun memutuskan untuk ke sana dan duduk bersandar pada batang pohon tersebut. Ia menatap langit senja, di mana matahari akan segera terbenam dan menyisakan cahaya berwarna jingga yang indah. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Kenapa?" Sougo bertanya dengan nada lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya ucapan itu dari bibirnya, air matanya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari. Kepala Sougo pusing. Sekelebat ingatan bersama Hijikata kini berputar di pikirannya bagai kaset rusak tanpa bisa ia tepis lagi. Segala kebersamaan, hal-hal yang telah mereka lakukan bersama, dan janji yang telah mereka buat. Ya, janji. Bahkan janji yang baru saja mereka buat beberapa saat yang lalu dengan mudah Hijikata ingkari. Sougo merasa kalau dirinya sekarang telah dibuang dan tak dipedulikan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sougo terbatuk, dengan refleks Sougo segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tenggorokannya mendadak sakit. Dengan gerakan pelan ia melepas bekapan mulutnya dan menatap datar cairan merah yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Sejak awal kau memang seorang pembual, Hijikata."

.

.

.

* * *

_Sudah cukup. Sekarang Sougo sudah tidak peduli lagi._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**Author's Note****:**

Ekhem. Yo, minna-san~ Masih ada yang ingat fanfic absurd ini?

/krik ... krik ... krik .../

OKE UDAH BERAPA BULAN AKU NELANTARIN FIC INI YAA? /head wall/

Padahal aku udah bilang sebelumnya kalau aku bakal update kilat, haha. Ya ampun, maafkan aku. Entah kenapa pas liburan waktu itu aku mager banget. Hahaha. /kicked/

Baiklah, maafkan aku karena telah memberi harapan palsu, minna-san. /bows/

Btw aku nggak yakin kalau genre-nya berubah, rasanya kok sama aja ya seperti chap 3 lalu? Harusnya genre-nya jadi angst, oi! Otak aku lagi mikirin apa, sih?! orz Aku minta maaf kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Maaf telah mengecewakan. Aku berharap aku bisa melakukan yang lebih baik lagi untuk chapter depan.

**Special thanks to Chronnia, Ayuha chaan, Hiria-ka, higitsune84tails, 7th Commander **(puasa udah lewat, kok. Jadi ya gak papa. Hahaha. /ditebas/ Terima kasih untuk semangatnya!)**, KAmichiZU, Caesar704, dan** silent readers sekalian yang sudah membaca fanfic yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan review kalian. :")

See you~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Yumisaki Shinju**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jangan pernah menampakkan wajah busukmu itu di hadapanku lagi, Hijikata-san." Sougo menampik tangan Hijikata dengan kasar. Detik berikutnya ia segera pergi meninggalkan Hijikata yang masih diam terpaku di tempat. Pemuda dengan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya itu _shock_ dengan sikap Sougo yang begitu dingin. Kebingungan seketika melanda pikirannya, sekelebat prasangka berputar dengan cepat di otak cerdasnya.

"Sial ... sialan. Kenapa, Sougo? Apa kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan sehingga kau marah padaku?" bisiknya dengan getir. Kepalanya menunduk, iris birunya menatap rokok yang sudah terhempas ke lantai koridor dengan tatapan kosong. Hijikata terdiam, merenungkan segala kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

Sementara itu, Sougo terus berjalan, setengah berlari, menjauh dari tempat Hijikata berada. Tanpa menyadari bahwa _liquid_ bening terus-menerus berjatuhan dari sudut matanya mengikuti setiap ayunan langkahnya.

* * *

**Aku Karakter Utamanya, 'kan? Lalu Kenapa Malah Aku yang Menjadi Orang Ketiganya?**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Gintama © Om Sorachi Hideaki**

**Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

**.**

**Pair(s) :**

**GinHijiOki ****ǀ**** OkiHijiGin**

**.**

**Rate:**

**T+ (tapi masih dalam kategori aman ... mungkin)**

**.**

**Genre(s) :**

**Drama ****ǀ**** Romance ****ǀ**** Little bit Humor &amp; Angst**

**.**

**Warning(s) :**

**AU ****ǀ**** OOC ****ǀ**** Typo(s) ****ǀ**** Non EYD ****ǀ**** Multi-Chapter ****ǀ**** School-life ****ǀ**** Shonen-ai alias Boys Love ****ǀ**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Gintoki melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Tangan kanannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, sementara tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menggenggam tasnya yang ia sampirkan di sebelah bahunya. Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Gintoki tidak terlambat berangkat ke sekolah meskipun matahari sudah mulai menampakkan diri di balik gumpalan kapas di langit. Yah, setidaknya pemuda berambut ikal alami tersebut tidak setiap hari berbuat keonaran. Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin, dia jadi semangat sekali berangkat ke sekolah. Bibirnya tanpa sadar tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai dengan sendirinya.

"AAH! _HAZUKASHII_~" jeritnya alay, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membenamkan wajahnya yang mendadak memerah bak stroberi.

Tiba-tiba Gintoki tersentak. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihat—atau bahkan merekam—tindakannya yang _absurd_. Setelah yakin jika tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya, ia menghela napas lega.

"Hampir saja," ucapnya pelan. Gintoki memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, jalan yang dilewatinya ini bukan jalan menuju kelasnya. Gintoki mulai panik, ia sepertinya tersesat. Tidak, dia benar-benar tersesat! Akibat terlalu asyik berkhayal, pemuda perak itu tidak memperhatikan kemana kakinya melangkah.

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, dia meneguk _saliva_ dengan gugup dan terus berjalan. Bibirnya komat-kamit merapal mantra, berharap di ujung koridor sana bukanlah gudang atau toilet yang sudah terlantar, dan tidak ada hantu atau sebangsanya yang mendiami tempat tersebut.

Langkahnya seketika terhenti tatkala manik merahnya tanpa sengaja menangkap dua sosok yang saling berhadapan. Iris merah darahnya terbelalak, bulu kuduknya meremang, jantungnya berdebar kencang, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, dan seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Dalam sekejap aura dingin mulai menguar menyelimuti tempatnya berdiri.

Yap. Sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul—atau lebih tepatnya mantranya tidak manjur. Pemuda itu mengumpat, sisi lemahnya muncul ke permukaan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sangat lemah dengan hal mistis seperti ini.

'_Oi, oi, ini bukan fanfic horror, kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba auranya jadi tidak enak begini?!' _batinnya menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya menggelap. Rupanya Gintoki menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena terlalu takut dan tidak siap jika dirinya harus melihat rupa mengerikan milik kedua bayangan tersebut. Kini dirinya berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun, berharap kedua sosok yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Ingin sekali pemuda berambut ikal tersebut melarikan diri dari sana. Namun entah kenapa kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Seolah ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang sedang menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan kakinya, menahannya agar tidak bisa pergi kemana pun. Bulir keringat kian bercucuran dengan deras membasahi tubuhnya. Penasaran karena dia tidak merasakan hal aneh apapun, matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam akhirnya terbuka, memastikan kalau dia masih berada di dunia manusia.

Gintoki terkesiap tatkala matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berada di depan ruang penyimpanan olahraga yang memang jarang dilalui orang.

'_Souichirou-kun dan Oogushi-kun'. _Begitulah biasanya dia memanggil mereka.

Kedua orang itu berada cukup dekat dengan posisinya berdiri, namun sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Gintoki. Entah kenapa Gintoki merasa seperti pernah mengalami kejadian semacam ini sebelumnya.

Tak disangka, tubuhnya kini terasa bebas untuk digerakkan. Menyadari hal itu, Gintoki segera menggunakan kesempatannya untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok. Kebiasaan lamanya terulang kembali.

Yap.

**Mengintip.**

Dilihatnya Okita Sougo, sang pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu menampik tangan pemuda lain yang mencoba menyentuh wajahnya—yang entah mengapa hal itu membuat Gintoki merasa kesal dan senang di saat yang bersamaan. Kemudian pemuda yang dikenal akan kesadisannya itu segera berlari, meninggalkan Hijikata yang masih terdiam di tempat, memperhatikan punggung pemuda mungil itu yang menjauh hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik tembok.

'_Sial! Aku melewatkan hal yang penting!'_ umpat Gintoki kesal. Sesaat kemudian ia menyesal. Andai dia datang lebih awal. Andai dia tidak ketakutan seperti orang bodoh barusan. Andai dia bisa mendengar percakapan yang mereka bicarakan. Andai—ah, terlalu banyak pengandaian, yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Manik merahnya kini terfokus ke arah Hijikata yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Bingung harus bagaimana dan kemana—karena dia memang tidak tahu keberadaan tempat ini sebelumnya,—akhirnya Gintoki memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Yo, O-Oogushi-kun!" Ia menyapa Hijikata sembari melambaikan tangannya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman kikuk yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Dia ... membenciku," Hijikata tiba-tiba berujar dengan nada lirih, Gintoki langsung melongo. Kepala Hijikata masih menunduk, poni V-nya yang panjang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Membuat Gintoki tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sang Ketua Murid Iblis saat ini.

"E-Eh? Apa ... yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Gintoki dengan hati-hati. Seingatnya, Sougo memang terlihat membenci Hijikata. Lalu, mengapa pemuda di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu sedih akan hal itu?

"... Dia sangat membenciku," jawab Hijikata dengan nada gemetar. Kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya terkepal erat. Terlihat dari buku-buku jarinya yang mulai memutih. Sesaat kemudian Gintoki menyadari bahwa rokok Mayoboro kesukaan Ketua Murid Iblis itu sudah terjatuh ke lantai koridor.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Gintoki berusaha bersabar, melihat Hijikata yang seperti terkena tekanan batin di hadapannya ini membuat hatinya sedikit ngilu. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya jika hal sulit semacam ini akan terjadi. Dia bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi Hijikata yang seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu terpuruk. Tidak bisakah pemuda iblis ini memarahinya atau menghukumnya seperti biasa? Itu lebih baik baginya.

"Dia benar-benar membenciku." Jawaban Hijikata masih sama, namun dengan nada yang semakin lirih. Dan anehnya, hal itu tidak membuat Gintoki merasa kesal sama sekali.

"O-Oogushi-kun, tenanglah. Aku takkan mengerti jika kau tidak menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku," jelas Gintoki sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Namun Hijikata tidak mengatakan apapun, membuat Gintoki semakin bingung. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan?

"Ja-jadi, mengenai Souichi—uhm, Okita-kun ... kenapa dia menjauhimu?" Pemuda perak tersebut akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

"Apa ... kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki, pemuda berponi-V itu justru bertanya balik.

"Hmm—entahlah. Co-coba kau tanyakan lagi padanya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin kau perhatikan?" jawab Gintoki asal dan terkesan agak ragu.

'Kami-sama_, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! Demi apapun, hentikanlah suasana tidak enak ini!'_ Dia menggerutu dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" Hijikata langsung mendongak, menatap Gintoki yang sedang terpana dengan iris biru miliknya yang berbinar. Butuh tiga detik bagi Gintoki sebelum dia bisa membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab keingintahuan Hijikata.

"Y-Yah~ Mana kita tahu kalau belum dicoba, kan?" ujar Gintoki sambil tersenyum kikuk. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur ketika melihat Hijikata sudah tidak sepuruk sesaat yang lalu. Ketua Murid Iblis itu terdiam sejenak, mencoba merenungkan perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Gintoki padanya.

'_Hanya ingin kuperhatikan, eh?'_ Bibirnya tanpa sadar mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"... Gintoki, terima kasih," ucap Hijikata pada pemuda ikal itu dengan senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya walau sebentar.

"Eh? A-Apa?" Rona merah menyergap pipi Gintoki tatkala dirinya menatap senyuman tulus Hijikata yang ditujukan padanya barusan.

Hanya padanya.

"Huh? Ada yang salah?" Pemuda bermanik biru tersebut mengerutkan kening, heran dengan sikap Gintoki yang mendadak aneh.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Hahaha~" Gintoki memalingkan wajahnya disertai gelak tawa yang mengisi keheningan koridor, membuat suara tawanya kian menggema hingga dapat terdengar sampai ujung. Tangannya bergerak mengusap belakang tengkuknya, berharap perasaan gugup yang menyelimuti hatinya segera menghilang.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu," Ungkap Hijikata kelewat jujur.

'_Benar juga, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa ketika dia memanggil namaku, jantungku jadi berdebar kencang?'_ Pikir Gintoki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Hijikata Toushirou, sudah kembali ke wujud semula.

"Eh, _etto_—" Dan saat itulah Gintoki menyadari, bahwa bel sudah berdering beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia menelan ludah gugup. Keringat dingin kembali membasahi tubuhnya.

Bersyukurlah, Gintoki. Sepertinya kali ini doamu terkabul bahwa Hijikata akan kembali menghukummu seperti biasa. Selamat menikmati—hidupmu yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Pada kesempatan berikutnya, Hijikata berusaha untuk menemui Sougo lagi. Berharap agar hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti semula. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sougo lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia akan terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sougo agar pemuda itu mau kembali ke pelukannya.

Sudah lama dia mengitari sekolah, namun orang yang dicari belum ketemu juga. Awalnya Hijikata ingin menyerah dan melanjutkannya besok, namun tak disangka, bagai peribahasa _pucuk dicinta ulam tiba_, Sougo tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

"Sougo, tunggu—"

Dirinya berusaha menghentikan Sougo yang terus berjalan—bahkan tak mau menatapnya. Akhirnya dia berhasil memojokkan Sougo ke tembok terdekat, mengurung tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya. _Kabe-don._

Hijikata terengah, tak disangka menghentikan pemuda mungil ini begitu melelahkan baginya.

"Apa maumu, Hijikata?" Sougo bertanya dengan ketus, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tetap tak mau menatap manik biru Hijikata yang memabukkan.

"Berikan aku penjelasan," Hijikata menjawab dengan nada perintah, Sougo yang mendengarnya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hijikata-san, bukankah hubungan kita sudah berakhir? Apakah kau sudah lupa? Ah, sekarang kau sudah ingat, _'kan_? Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ucap Sougo dengan nada monoton.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalimat putus atau apapun darimu!" elak Hijikata.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita putus. _Puas_?" balas Sougo, masih dengan nada datar.

"Bodoh, bukan itu maksudku!" kilah Hijikata, agak panik.

"Minggir dari jalanku." Perintah Sougo sambil mendorong dada bidang Hijikata yang semula terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya agar menjauh. Dengan gerakan cepat dia bisa lolos dari kepungan tangan Hijikata dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Sialan." Hijikata mengumpat karena kalah gesit.

.

.

.

Tidak menyerah, Hijikata pun mencoba lagi pada keesokan harinya.

"Pergi." Usir Sougo ketus.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Hijikata. Dia tetap tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menghalangi Sougo yang ingin melewatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi." Tukas Sougo seraya berbalik, memutar arah.

"... APA?! OI, KEMBALI!"

Hijikata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah dikalahkan dan diperdaya oleh lawan.

.

.

.

Dia bertekad untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama pada keesokan harinya lagi. Namun, dia tidak menemukan Sougo di mana pun. Terus seperti itu, hingga tiga hari kemudian dia berhasil menemukan pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aku lelah, Hijikata-san." Keluh Sougo yang berhasil dipojokkan di batang pohon. Kedua tangan mungilnya berada tepat di samping kanan dan kiri kepala cokelat karamelnya, yang kini ditekan kuat dalam genggaman tangan Hijikata pada batang pohon. Kaki Sougo tidak bisa bergerak bebas, karena Hijikata sudah seenaknya menaruh lutut di antara kedua kakinya.

'_Hijikata sialan.'_ Maki Sougo dalam hati.

"Aku takkan menyerah sebelum kau menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya." Ungkap Hijikata tegas. Matanya menatap Sougo dalam. Menatap wajahnya yang terlihat agak berbeda dari biasanya. Sougo masih terdiam, matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang berembus menerpa wajahnya, membuat anak rambutnya bergoyang dimainkan angin.

Entah kenapa, firasat Hijikata mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melihat Sougo lagi setelah ini. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Oh ... kau mau alasan yang sebenarnya? Baiklah," Akhirnya Sougo membuka suara. Dari sudut matanya, Sougo melirik ke arah Hijikata yang terpaut beberapa cm darinya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Hijikata bertanya-tanya.

"Bagiku, menjalin hubungan itu hanyalah untuk membunuh waktu. Tidak lebih—" Dengan nada dingin, Sougo berhasil membuat tubuh Hijikata diam membeku.

"—dan aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hubungan semacam itu. Karena sejak awal, hal itu hanyalah omong kosong."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sougo melepaskan genggaman tangan Hijikata yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan liquid bening yang tanpa sadar sudah terjatuh dari sudut mata pemuda berponi-V tersebut. Sougo meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda, membuat jarak dengan Hijikata, tanpa mengetahui bahwa hati milik pemuda yang dia tinggalkan sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Karena sudah tidak berdaya, Hijikata tidak sempat menahan Sougo untuk tidak pergi. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menggerakkan lidahnya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

'_Jangan pergi!'_

Ah, terlambat.

Hijikata hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati dan terdiam di tempatnya berdiri saat melihat sosok yang begitu berharga baginya pergi menjauh. Ketika iris birunya sudah tidak dapat menangkap sosok Sougo lagi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua tangan miliknya yang baru aja dilepas secara paksa oleh pemuda berambut karamel itu.

Disitulah Hijikata sadar, kalau Sougo sudah bukan Sougo yang dulu lagi. Dia sudah berubah. Melihat Hijikata yang seolah telah kehilangan separuh nyawanya, Gintoki yang semula memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh langsung menghampiri pemuda itu, menariknya ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

'_Ketika kau memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku, apakah suatu hari nanti kau akan melupakanku?_

_... Sougo?'_

Batin Hijikata bertanya-tanya.

* * *

"_Ohayou_, Oogushi-kun~" sapa Gintoki riang tatkala dirinya melihat 'Oogushi-kun'-_nya_ berjalan di koridor yang masih sepi. Senyuman tiga jari terukir di wajahnya yang cerah, secerah mentari pagi ini. Hari ini dia tampak begitu senang. Yah, karena kini dia bisa bebas menemui Hijikata kapan pun dia mau, tanpa perlu merasa tidak enak dengan sang mantan _rival_ yang entah sejak kapan dia anggap demikian.

"Ah, Yorozuya. _Ohayou_." Balas Hijikata singkat sembari menatap Gintoki yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tch, tidak memanggil dengan namaku ternyata." Gintoki berdecih.

"Apa?" Hijikata menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Eh, tidak, bukan apa-apa!" kilah Gintoki dengan cepat.

"Bodoh." Maki pemuda berponi-V tersebut.

"Siapa yang kaupanggil bodoh, hah?" protes sang rambut uban tidak terima.

"Tentu saja kau, _bakayarou_!" tunjuk Hijikata.

"Dasar Hijikata _konoyarou_!" Gintoki menunjuk balik.

"Diam! Pergi sana!" usir Hijikata seraya mengibaskan tangannya, isyarat agar Gintoki menjauh darinya.

"Kau mengusirku?! Mati saja sana!" Gintoki semakin naik pitam.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku mati? Kalau mau mati ya mati saja sendirian!" geram pemuda dengan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya tersebut.

"Kau saja yang mati, _boge_!" suruh pemuda bermanik merah tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau mati, _teme_!" tolak Hijikata tegas.

"Tapi aku menyuruhmu mati, Takeshi-kun!" perintah Gintoki.

"Siapa itu Takeshi?!" Hijikata melotot.

"_Konoyarou_! Mati kau, Hijikata!" gerutu Gintoki dengan nada tinggi.

"Diamlah, Sougo!" teriak Hijikata.

"Eh?" Gintoki seketika melongo.

Hijikata terdiam.

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti koridor tempat mereka berpijak. _Awkward_.

"E-_Etto_—" Pemuda berambut ikal alami itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Maaf. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbawa suasana." Sesal Hijikata.

"I-Itu bukan apa-apa. Tidak perlu dipermasalahkan!" elak Gintoki sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

'Sou ka_. Jadi, kau masih memikirkan dia, ya?'_

_Awalnya Gintoki senang karena Hijikata memilih untuk bersamanya, kembali ke pelukannya._

* * *

.

.

.

"Oi, Ketua Murid Iblis, berhentilah melamun! Kau harus menyelesaikan dokumen ini dan menyerahkannya ke Gorilla itu!" perintah Gintoki yang sedang membawa segunung dokumen yang dia ambil dari ruangan Kondou ketika dirinya memasuki ruangan Hijikata.

Akan tetapi tidak ada satu jawaban pun dari Hijikata, membuat Gintoki naik pitam dan memutuskan untuk menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf.

"OI!"

"Sougo?"

"Hah?"

Hijikata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ka-kau tadi mengatakan apa, Yorozuya?" tanyanya agak gugup. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Gintoki untuk mengembalikan pikirannya ke semula dan menjawab pertanyaan Hijikata.

"... Ah, kau harus menyelesaikan dokumen ini," ujar Gintoki, tangan kanannya menepuk setumpuk dokumen yang cukup tinggi. Mata Hijikata mendadak melotot horror.

"A-Ah. Begitu, ya. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membawanya kemari." Sahut Hijikata.

"Yah, bukan masalah." Balas Gintoki enteng.

_Namun terkadang ada saja saat Hijikata tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih untuk melamun, memikirkan sosok Okita Sougo._

* * *

.

.

.

"Oogushi-kun, aku lapar. Ayo ke kan—"

"Sougo ..."

"—tin ...,"

Ajakan Gintoki yang sudah di ujung lidah terpaksa dia telan kembali saat dirinya mendengar nama Sougo diucap dengan nada lirih oleh bibir tipis milik pecinta mayones itu.

"Maafkan aku." sesal Hijikata.

"Oogushi-kun?" panggil Gintoki, mencoba membawa Hijikata ke dunia manusia kembali.

"... Kembalilah," pinta pemuda mayora itu dengan nada getir.

"Hi-Hijikata-kun?" panggil Gintoki sekali lagi.

"Ah? Oh, Yorozuya. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Hijikata disertai tatapan polos.

'_Bahkan kehadiranku yang dulu selalu kau sadari pun kini kau tak menyadarinya, huh?'_ Pikir Gintoki.

Sudah jelas bahwa cinta Hijikata padanya kini telah berubah. Sepertinya Hijikata gagal move on. Namun Gintoki menolak untuk mengetahuinya. Ia lebih memilih kenyataan palsu berupa kebohongan manis yang sesungguhnya menyakitkan.

_Benteng yang kuat, dinding yang kokoh, ia ciptakan agar sosok Hijikata tetap berada di sampingnya. Selalu ... di sampingnya._

* * *

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Namun Hijikata tidak mengalami perubahan sedikit pun. Keadaannya justru kian memburuk. Matanya terus memandang ke arah langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan kosong sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok. Bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit terlihat kering dan memucat. Tubuhnya pun mulai mengurus karena tidak makan dengan teratur.

Gintoki tidak tahan melihat Hijikata yang semakin menderita seperti itu. Dia mendekati Hijikata, memojokkannya ke sudut ruangan—sama seperti cara Hijikata memojokkan Sougo. Namun pemuda pecinta mayones itu tidak merasa terusik sedikit pun, Hijikata hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan orang itu? Dia sudah meninggalkanmu. Padahal aku selalu berada di sisimu. Apakah aku tidak cukup bagimu?" Pemuda berambut ikal alami itu bertanya dengan nada getir.

Gintoki menunggu jawaban, akan tetapi tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari bibir milik pemuda yang sering dia panggil Oogushi-kun tersebut.

Kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban, Gintoki menarik tengkuk belakang Hijikata dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Gintoki menciumnya dengan lembut dan mulai memagut bibir bawah milik sang pemuda mayora, namun Hijikata tak berkutik sedikitpun.

Hijikata hanya diam, tidak membalas maupun menolak. Matanya masih menatap Gintoki dengan datar. Meski begitu, Gintoki bisa merasakan kalau mata Hijikata menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Akan tetapi Gintoki mencoba untuk menutup mata akan hal itu. Sedetik kemudian dia melepaskan pagutannya pada Hijikata, meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatukan kembali kedua bibir mereka dan memagut bibir Hijikata untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi kenyataan memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Semakin lama ia berada bersama Hijikata, ia tahu bahwa hati pemuda ini sudah tidak bersama dengannya lagi. Ia tahu bahwa diam-diam Hijikata terus memikirkan sosok Okita Sougo, cinta lamanya. Atau mungkin, cinta sejatinya.

Memikirkannya membuat Gintoki tersenyum miris dalam hati. Dia sadar, kalau bukan inilah hal yang dia inginkan. Mau berapa kali dia mencium Hijikata, hal itu tidak akan membangunkannya dari racun yang telah Okita Sougo berikan.

Ya, cinta.

Cinta yang diberikan Sougo berbeda dengan yang dia berikan. Apapun yang dia lakukan, tidak akan sama seperti yang Sougo lakukan. Karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, walaupun keduanya sama-sama sadis.

_Akhirnya, Gintoki melepaskan ciumannya. Dan meninggalkan Hijikata sendiri di ruangan milik pemuda pecandu nikotin tersebut._

* * *

_**Hijikata's POV**_

Kata _'suka'_ mungkin tidak pernah terpikir dariku untuknya. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Gintoki, sungguh.

Bahkan dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam sekalipun, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai pembuat onar yang menyebalkan. Saat itu aku hanya melihat sosok Okita Sougo seorang.

Tapi—sejak kapan perasaanku terhadap Gintoki mulai berubah? Apakah semenjak aku mulai mengenal bagaimana sosok asli dirinya?

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai menaruh perhatian padanya. Aku menemukan bahwa ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga bisa bersama dengan dirinya. Aku akhirnya membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam hidupku lebih jauh. Saat itu aku merasa begitu bahagia karena mengetahui bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh seseorang, aku sampai melupakan orang yang kucintai sendiri.

Apakah benar itu cinta? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Tapi, mengetahui fakta karena hal itulah orang yang kucintai malah menjauhiku, aku kembali mengingat sosoknya. Dan aku sadar, aku tidak menginginkan hal ini.

Mau seberapa bahagia pun jika kau dicintai oleh seseorang, akan lebih bahagia jika orang yang kaucintai juga memperhatikanmu. Padahal mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia jika aku benar-benar mencintai Gintoki, namun sayangnya hatiku berkehendak lain. Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa memilih kemana hatimu akan berlabuh.

Di sudut hatiku, aku menyadari ... bahwa aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Sougo. Terlalu mencintainya, aku mencintainya begitu dalam sehingga pikiranku tidak bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayangnya. Dan aku sadar, hal ini akan membuat Gintoki terluka dan menderita.

Padahal aku sudah membuat Sougo cemburu, tapi kenapa dia malah menjauhiku? Apa aku salah? Aku ... mencintai mereka berdua, aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka berdua. Aku memang egois. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja.

_Kami-sama_, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan Sougo. Dan aku tidak bisa menyakiti Gintoki lebih jauh dengan hubungan pura-pura ini. Aku tidak pantas untuk siapapun. Sougo pasti tidak akan memaafkanku. Gintoki pun takkan bahagia jika terus bersamaku.

Jika ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaikinya, aku akan melakukannya. Apapun.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku masuk, Toushi." Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab, si pengetuk rupanya memutuskan untuk izin memasuki ruanganku.

"A-Ah, silakan masuk!" Aku menyahut—telat.

"Toushi, ada surat untukmu." Ucapan Kondou membuatku terperanjat. Surat?

"Huh? Dari siapa?" Alisku mengernyit heran.

"... Sougo." Kondou-san menjawab dengan pelan. Hampir berbisik.

"Hah? Kenapa dia mengirim surat padaku?" Tunggu, apa dia berniat kembali padaku? Apakah ini jawaban atas doa-doaku?

"... Dia sedang dalam masa kritis." Terang Kondou-san sembari menatap ke arah lain. Seolah tak sanggup menatap manik biruku.

"Huh? Apa? Apa maksudmu, Kondou-san?!" Aku panik. Demi apapun, aku sangat panik. Sougo sedang dalam masa kritis? Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia justru mengirim surat?

"Surat itu ... dibuat jauh sebelum hari ini. Bukan dia yang memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu. Aku sendiri yang menemukannya di laci mejanya. Haha. Kau tahu dia sangat benci menulis, 'kan? Kupikir itu hal yang penting sampai-sampai dia meluangkan waktunya untuk menulis surat. Dan juga, surat itu ditulis untukmu, makanya kuberikan padamu. Pasti ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dia sampaikan di sana padamu." Kondou-san menghela napas sejenak.

"Selain itu, hidupnya—" penjelasan Kondou-san berhenti seketika tatkala matanya melihat jam dinding.

"Hidupnya?" tanyaku, berharap dia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu, Toshi. Banyak yang harus kulakukan." Kondou-san segera berlalu meninggalkanku dengan tergesa-gesa.

Huh? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kubuka amplop berwarna putih tersebut dan mengambil surat yang berada di dalamnya. Kemudian kubuka surat yang awalnya terlipat itu. Menampilkan tulisan yang sudah sangat kuhafal milik siapa. Namun anehnya, tulisan ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Bak ditulis dengan tangan gemetar dan terdapat banyak coretan. Tidak rapi seperti tulisan miliknya yang dulu. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, aku segera membaca surat itu untuk menjawab kebingunganku.

_._

_._

_._

_Untuk Hijikata-san yang brengsek._

_Maaf kalau aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu melalui surat bodoh ini. Kalaupun kau nanti akan membuangnya, aku tidak akan marah. Ya, karena aku mungkin sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Karena dokter bilang, hidupku tidak akan lama lagi._

_Oh iya, aku ingin membuat pengakuan padamu._

_Memang benar, aku menyukaimu. Bahkan mungkin mencintaimu. Karena itulah aku tahu bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk melepaskanmu. Karena aku yang berpenyakitan ini sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku menderita penyakit TBC, seperti yang dulu pernah menyerang _Ane-ue_-ku. Maaf aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir dan mengasihaniku. Aku tidak suka dikasihani. Apalagi oleh orang sepertimu._

_Karena aku sudah bersumpah, hingga ajal menjemputku, aku tidak pernah berkata pada siapapun mengenai penyakit ini. Bahkan pada Danna atau Kondou-san sekalipun. Aku hanya ingin memendam rasa sakit ini sendirian. Karena aku tahu, kau sudah banyak menderita karenaku, aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih menderita lagi. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku mengatakannya padamu melalui surat ini. Haha, aku melanggar sumpahku sendiri. Aku sangat bodoh._

_Kau tahu? Kurasa aku memang terlambat menyadari perasaanku. Saat kau mencintaiku, aku bertingkah seolah tak peduli. Dan saat aku mulai belajar untuk mencintaimu, kulihat perasaanmu sudah terpecah. Kau sudah me__nyimpan hatimu untuknya, tanpa pernah kau sadari. Dan keyakinanmu jika kau masih mempersembahkannya padaku tak lain hanyalah atas dasar kekeraskepalaanmu._

_Sesungguhnya aku ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum bahagia, walaupun senyum itu bukan ditujukan kepadaku. Walaupun alasan mengapa kau tersenyum itu bukan karena aku._

_Tapi tidak apa-apa. Karena aku tahu, jika kau bersama Danna, kuyakin kau akan bahagia, karena dia itu memang orang baik. Bukan orang jahat yang memakai topeng sok baik sepertiku. Karena kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Mau seberapa keras pun aku berjuang untuk membuatmu mencintaiku, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik. Dan aku sudah sadar akan hal itu sejak awal._

_Jadi, cepatlah kau kejar dia sebelum dia benar-benar jauh. Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau tinggalkan. Oh, salah. Mungkin akulah yang meninggalkanmu. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah, kan? Kebaikanmu padaku selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena aku masih belajar mencintai, sementara dia sudah mencintaimu dengan tulus._

_Maaf, dan terima kasih atas segalanya._

Ne_ ... semoga kau selalu berbahagia, Hijikata-san._

_Bukan, semoga kau selalu berbahagia, _Nii-san.

_Dari orang bodoh yang mencintaimu,_

_Okita Sougo_

.

.

.

Tanganku yang sedari tadi memegang kertas itu kini mengepal erat. Jemariku meremas surat bodoh yang agak basah karena dijatuhi oleh _liquid_ yang entah datang dari mana. Ah, aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku menangis saat membacanya. Aku menggemerutukkan gigiku geram.

"Bodoh, Sougo. Kau memang bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa badanku begitu berat, hingga akhirnya aku menyender ke dinding dan langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Pergilah. Aku yakin dia ingin kau menemaninya berjuang melawan masa kritis itu."

Iris _steel-blue_ milikku melebar tatkala diriku mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing bagiku. Sontak aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara.

_**End of Hijikata's POV**_

* * *

_**Gintoki's POV**_

Aku berjalan menghampiri dirinya yang sedang terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Matanya terus memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan tak percaya hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar mendongak—karena terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh—untuk dapat melihatku yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya dia membuka suara.

"Kau ... sejak kapan—"

"—Tunggu apa lagi, bodoh?! Cepat pergi menemuinya sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Aku segera menghardiknya sebelum dia sempat mengajukan pertanyaannya. Kulihat dirinya mematung. Dia terlihat sangat kacau. Rasanya aku pernah menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Mata itu. Dia menatapku begitu dalam dengan mata birunya yang indah dan berbinar.

"... Gintoki, terima kasih," ucap Hijikata dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Ah, benar-benar _déjà vu._

Hatiku berdesir saat mendengarnya kembali berterima kasih dan menyebut namaku. Namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya, bukan tawa bodoh yang kukeluarkan untuk menanggapinya, melainkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir sebagai balasan. Senyumannya kini semakin mengembang disertai dengan derai air mata yang lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Pergilah," tukasku padanya sembari menepuk kepalanya sekali, memberi semangat.

Kulihat dirinya mengangguk patuh seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan melewatiku, yang tak bergerak sedikitpun menuju pintu ruangannya yang terbuka lebar, sengaja tidak kututup kembali saat diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke ruangannya. Kudengar suara ayunan langkah kakinya semakin menjauh. Samar ... dan kini menghilang.

Sekolah sudah sunyi. Burung-burung pun kembali ke sarangnya. Namun tampaknya hanya aku yang masih berada di sekolah. Tepatnya di ruangan yang tersebar bau rokok dan mayones yang membaur menjadi satu. Ah, setidaknya aku tak sendiri. Aku ditemani oleh cahaya matahari berwarna jingga yang menyusup melalui celah-celah pintu dan jendela. Juga dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir membasahi wajahku ini.

"Maaf, Hijikata-kun. Maafkan aku atas semua yang telah kuperbuat padamu. Maaf karena telah membuatmu dibenci oleh orang yang kaucintai. Ini memang salahku. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak perlu masuk ke tengah-tengah hidupmu. Kini, orang yang membencimu sudah mengakui perasaannya padamu." Aku berbisik dengan nada lirih. Haha. Aku terlihat bodoh karena berbicara sendiri.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku kembali membuka bibirku untuk melanjutkan perkataan yang tertunda.

"Mungkin, memang inilah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk menyerah."

.

.

.

* * *

_Gintoki bertekad untuk menyerahkan Hijikata pada Okita kembali. Ia akan merelakan perasaannya untuk kebahagiaan seorang Hijikata Toushirou, orang yang ia cintai._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**Author's Note****:**

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya! Berkat kalian semua, fanfiksi ini akan mencapai bab terakhirnya pada chapter depan! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian yang masih memberikan dukungan pada fanfic ini hingga sekarang. Aku tersentuh. /lap ingus/

**Thanks to:**** Kurousama, Caesar704, Hiria-ka, Ayuha chaan, madeh18, **dan **MaRhie.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir! :))

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Yumisaki Shinju**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sougo yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit langsung melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada ketus ketika melihat Hijikata masuk ke ruangannya. Mata merahnya menyalang garang ke arah Hijikata yang mendekatinya.

Hijikata menatap Sougo dengan lekat. Tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat pasir itu semakin kurus. Kulitnya yang seputih susu itu semakin pucat. Mata merahnya yang gelap semakin meredup. Melihat keadaannya membuat Hijikata tersenyum miris.

"Menjenguk orang bodoh yang mencintaiku ... katanya," jawab Hijikata dengan nada pelan.

"Hah?" Sougo mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban tak jelas dari Hijikata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Hijikata lagi saat dirinya sudah berada di samping ranjang tempat Sougo berbaring. Namun Sougo tak berminat untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia justru memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untung menatap wajah cemas Hijikata.

* * *

**Aku Karakter Utamanya, 'kan? Lalu Kenapa Malah Aku yang Menjadi Orang Ketiganya?**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Gintama © Om Sorachi Hideaki**

**Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

**.**

**Pair(s) :**

**GinHijiOki ****ǀ**** OkiHijiGin**

**.**

**Rate:**

**T+**

**(Diharapkan jangan dibaca saat lagi puasa. Tapi masih aman, kok. Mungkin. /ditampar)**

**.**

**Genre(s) :**

**Drama ****ǀ**** Romance ****ǀ**** Little bit Humor &amp; Angst**

**.**

**Warning(s) :**

**AU ****ǀ**** OOC ****ǀ**** Typo(s) ****ǀ**** Non EYD ****ǀ**** Multi-Chapter ****ǀ**** School-life ****ǀ**** Shonen-ai alias Boys Love ****ǀ**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"... Kautahu betapa paniknya diriku sangat mengetahui kalau kau sedang kritis?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hijikata itu sukses membuat Sougo menghela napas berat, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pecinta mayones itu.

"Karena itulah aku tidak mau memberitahumu,"

"Dasar bodoh, jangan bertindak seenaknya begitu!" ucap Hijikata dengan nada kesal. Ingin rasanya dia mengeluarkan semua emosi yang membuncah di dadanya, namun Sougo segera memotong perkataannya.

"Hijikata-san,"

"Apa?"

Sougo yang masih memalingkan wajahnya itu membuat Hijikata gemas karena tak bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Kau sejak awal memang tidak pernah mencintaiku, kan? Aku tahu kalau kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku. Dan ketahuilah, aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Jika kau kemari hanya karena kau merasa bersalah, lebih baik hentikan saja. Aku tidak suka dikasihani. Apalagi oleh orang sepertimu." ungkap Sougo.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sougo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu? A-Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Hati Hijikata terasa seperti dihujani oleh ribuan jarum tajam ketika mendengar perkataan Sougo. Dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Sougo bisa memiliki pikiran seperti itu? Apa yang selama ini sudah dia lakukan pada pemuda itu? Hijikata benar-benar menyesal.

"Apa kau tahu? Jika kau mencintai dua orang di saat yang bersamaan, kau diharuskan untuk memilih orang kedua," ujar pemuda yang masih menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya itu.

"He?! Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Karena jika kau memilih orang yang pertama, kau tidak mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada orang kedua, kan?" Entah ini sebuah pernyataan atau hanya pertanyaan belaka. Namun hal ini benar-benar menohok perasaan Hijikata.

"... Sou-Sougo, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hijikata-san. Aku memahaminya, kok. Kau memang lebih mencintai _Danna_." Belum sempat Hijikata menjelaskan persoalannya, Sougo sudah menyela perkataannya. Seolah tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari mulut pemuda berponi-V itu. Dia mencoba menahan perasaaannya, terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Bodoh, aku mencintaimu—"

"Hentikan, Hijikata. Apa kau tidak mengerti situasinya? Kita harus menentukan bagaimana _ending_ dari fic ini. Kau harus membuat pilihan akan bersama siapa nantinya. Tidak mungkin kan kau memilih kami berdua? Bisa-bisa nanti _ending_-nya kita bertiga bakal _threesome_. Lalu aku dan _Danna_ akan bersatu untuk memakanmu. Aku lebih suka bagian atas, jadi mungkin bagian bawahmu akan kuserahkan pada _Danna_. Ah, itu ide yang bagus juga. _Danna_ juga pasti akan setuju. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ada _reader_ yang _request_ kalau memang lebih baik kita bertiga _threesome_ saja. Karena aku yang jadi _uke_ di sini—walaupun aku sangat tidak terima—maka kau bisa dapat dua keuntungan. Kau bisa menusuk sekaligus ditusuk. _Ne_, bagaimana menurutmu, Hijikata-san?" terang Sougo panjang lebar.

Tapi Hijikata menganga lebih lebar.

"H-HAL SEMACAM ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI, B-_BAKAYAROU_!" teriaknya tanpa sadar dengan rona merah yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya.

_'Dan kau bahkan salah baca naskah!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah padam begitu, Hijikata-chan? Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang nakal, eh? Tak kusangka kau mesum juga," goda Sougo dengan senyuman mengejek di bibirnya.

"A-Apa katamu?! Bukan begitu, _teme_!" Hijikata berusaha menjelaskan situasinya, namun entah kenapa tidak ada hal yang bisa dia katakan. Pikirannya kosong, otaknya tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu dengan jernih. Alhasil Hijikata hanya bisa mengembuskan napas kesalnya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Heh, _baka_. Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Walaupun mungkin aku akan suka melihatmu menderita, tapi aku tidak kuat jika melihatmu melakukan itu bersama _Danna_ di depan mataku sendiri." aku Sougo dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"S-Sougo ...,"

"Hijikata-san, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Ketahuilah, aku menjauhimu bukan karena aku marah setelah mengetahui kalau kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku. Justru aku memakluminya. Karena itu, jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu di depanku. Aku tahu, kau sebenarnya lebih mencintai dia, kan? Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Hei, kau jadi banyak bicara ... jangan mengatakan hal yang seperti bukan dirimu begitu—"

"Haha, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu, ya? Sejujurnya, aku kecewa dengan semua yang kaulakukan padaku selama ini. Dengan mudahnya kau meninggalkanku setelah semua yang telah kaujanjikan padaku. Dengan mudahnya kau berpaling ke orang lain, bahkan hatimu pun takluk padanya. Tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa karena kau telah jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau memilihku hanya karena perasaan bersalahmu."

"_Bakayarou_, kenapa ... kau berbuat sejauh ini? Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, kenapa kau masih peduli padaku?"

"Haah, bagaimana, ya? Aku hanya tidak mau dicintai oleh orang yang gampangan sepertimu, Hijikata~"

"Sialan, aku menyesal menanyakannya." umpat Hijikata dengan wajah merengut.

"Hijikata-san,"

"Apa?"

Sougo mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk meraih sisi wajah Hijikata, kemudian dia membelai permukaan pipi pemuda tersebut dengan lembut. Mata merahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, namun garis bibirnya justru tertarik ke atas, membentuk seulas senyuman manis di wajah pucatnya.

Rona merah seketika menjalari pipi mulus Hijikata ketika dia mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu dari Sougo. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Kalau dia melukaimu lagi, aku tidak akan segan untuk merebutmu kembali. Aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku lagi kalau aku mau. Bahkan pesona seorang _Danna_ yang kodratnya sebagai lelaki tidak populer saja bisa membuatmu takluk padanya. Apalagi aku, kan? Haha. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah untuk kembali jatuh ke pelukanku lagi jika _Danna_ menolakmu."

Meskipun Sougo berkata begitu, Hijikata tahu kalau hidup Sougo tidak lama lagi. Dia bahkan tidak yakin jika esok hari dirinya masih bisa menemui pemuda yang semakin lama semakin mengurus ini. Wajahnya pun kian memucat. Melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini sungguh membuat hati Hijikata teriris. Hijikata yakin, alasan lain mengapa Sougo menjauhinya karena pemuda itu tidak ingin Hijikata melihat dirinya yang menyedihkan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia tidak suka dikasihani. Karena itu, biarlah Hijikata mengikuti keinginan pemuda berambut cokelat pasir itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Walaupun harus membuat pihak lain semakin tersakiti, walaupun harus mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri, kalau itu keinginan Sougo, apapun, asal membuat pemuda yang sedang terbaring di hadapannya ini bahagia sebelum ajal menjemputnya, Hijikata akan melakukannya.

Tanpa sadar Hijikata menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Sougo yang membelai pipinya. Lalu kilas balik saat dia hendak menuju ke kamar ini pun terulang di pikirannya.

_"Bisa beritahukan di mana kamar Okita Sougo dirawat?" tanya Hijikata pada resepsionis rumah sakit itu._

_"Mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap sang resepsionis sembari mencari nama pasien yang disebut._

_"Toushi?!" Seketika Hijikata menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil nama kecilnya._

_"K-Kondou-san?" panggil Hijikata dengan mata yang melebar._

_"Kau berniat menjenguk Sougo? Aku tak menyangka—"_

_"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai hal ini dari awal?!" Hijikata segera menyela perkataan Kondou dengan protesannya._

_"Maaf, Toushi. Dia melarangku. Surat itu juga kuberikan atas dasar keinginanku sendiri. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menderita," jelas Kondou sambil menelan senyum pahit._

_"Temui aku dengannya, Kondou-san. Kumohon—" pinta Hijikata._

_"Baiklah, ayo." ajak Kondou ke kamar dimana Sougo di rawat._

_"Bagaimana keadaan Sougo?" tanya Hijikata tak sabar._

_"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya,"_

_"Syukurlah—"_

_"—Tapi ... penyakitnya semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Umurnya sudah dipastikan tidak akan bertahan lama. Dokter sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi penyakit itu terlalu ganas. Sougo bahkan sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya. Dia melepas semua alat yang dipasang di tubuhnya dan menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya." terang Kondou dengan nada getir. Kedua tangannya gemetaran saat mengucapkannya._

_"... Begitu, ya." sahut Hijikata. Dia tak bisa berucap banyak untuk meresponsnya._

_"Maaf, Toushi. Kalau saja kita mengetahui hal ini lebih cepat dan membawa Sougo untuk dirawat, pasti penyakit Sougo bisa disembuhkan."_

_"Kalau saja ... ya?"_

Kilas balik itu seketika berhenti berputar tatkala Hijikata membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sougo.

"Padahal kau sedang sangat menderita. Kenapa kau bisa terlihat seperti tidak punya masalah apapun, bodoh?" Tanpa sadar, Hijikata berucap dengan getir.

Sougo yang mendengar ucapannya hanya tersenyum tipis. Detik berikutnya, Hijikata memutuskan untuk berdiri. Bersamaan dengan bangkitnya Hijikata dari tempat duduknya, tangan kurus Sougo yang sedari tadi membelai pipi Hijikata kini bergerak turun dengan perlahan, mengelus rahangnya, lalu menuju dagu, kemudian kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Selagi Sougo melakukan itu, ia tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik _steel-blue_ milik sang pemuda mayora itu, tanpa sadar ia tertawa miris. Hijikata hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Tangan kurus itu ... semakin melemah.

Perlahan, Hijikata membungkukkan badan, mengurung Sougo dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sougo—berusaha untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Kini ia bisa merasakan deru napas Sougo yang menerpa wajahnya.

Manik merah milik Sougo terbelalak saat dirinya merasakan bibir Hijikata yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangan mungilnya dengan refleks mendorong dada Hijikata dengan pelan, namun pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut justru meraih pegelangan tangan Sougo dan menahan kedua tangannya di samping kepala pemuda bermanik merah itu.

Awalnya Hijikata memagut bibir mungil milik pemuda berambut cokelat pasir tersebut dengan ragu. Namun ia merasa lega saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa Sougo mulai menikmati perlakuannya dengan memejamkan matanya, dan membalas pagutan pemuda berponi-V tersebut.

Tangan Hijikata yang semula menahan pegelangan tangan Sougo kini berpindah untuk mengelus pipi kiri pemuda mungil tersebut. Tangan Sougo yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meraih tengkuk Hijikata, memeluk leher sang pemuda pecinta mayones tersebut dengan satu tangannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sementara tangan mereka yang satunya masih saling bertautan, menggenggam erat jari-jemari mereka masing-masing.

Menit demi menit berlalu, akhirnya Hijikata melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Sougo. Keduanya terengah, saling berlomba untuk mengirup oksigen di sekitar mereka.

"Hijikata-san ...,"

"Ya, Sougo?"

"Aku melihat ... _Ane-ue_ ... sedang tersenyum padaku saat ini. Apakah aku sekarang sudah berada di surga?"

"Bodoh, itu artinya kau sudah mati."

"Haha. Kalaupun aku mati, aku takkan berada di tempat yang sama dengan _Ane-ue_."

"... Bodoh."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hijibaka."

"... Sougo,"

"_Arigatou. Sayonara_, Hijikata ... -san."

Bersamaan dengan terucapnya kata itu, mata Sougo terpejam. Pelukan di lehernya melonggar—tangannya kini jatuh terkulai. Tangannya masih menggenggam, meski sudah tak seerat sebelumnya. Dan Hijikata tahu, kalau ini sudah saatnya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Pemuda pecandu nikotin itu hanya menciumi tangan dingin Sougo yang sedang digenggamnya dalam diam. Membuat produksi air matanya semakin meningkat, bahkan kini sudah membendung dan siap untuk ditumpahkan.

"Kau sudah menahan rasa sakit itu sejak lama ...,"

Ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, namun sayang usahanya gagal. Cairan bening tersebut lolos keluar dari manik biru miliknya. Bibirnya bergetar, air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"... Selamat jalan, Sougo. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

* * *

**_Gintoki's POV_**

"Yo, Oogushi-kun!" sapaku sembari mengangkat salah satu lenganku. Berpapasan dengannya setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya membuatku merasa agak canggung. Namun bibir ini dengan bodohnya tak kuasa untuk tak menyapanya.

"Aa, Yorozuya." balasnya ketika manik birunya itu bertemu dengan manik merahku. Kulihat kantung mata menghiasi area bawah matanya yang bengkak, sepertinya dia habis menangis.

"Kau menangis? Hei, aku tahu kalau kau ditakdirkan menjadi uke karena memang berperasaan seperti wanita, tapi kenapa kau menangis? _Malu-maluin,_ tahu?!" Tch, sial. Aku tak bisa mengontrol ucapanku.

Namun maniak mayones itu hanya terdiam, tak berniat untuk menjawab rentetan pertanyaanku.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Souichirou-kun?" tanyaku lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku, canggung.

"Sougo memintaku untuk menyerahkan surat ini padamu. Bacalah," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang dilapisi dengan amplop. Refleks, aku segera mengambil amplop itu dari tangannya dan membuka suratnya. Alisku terangkat sebelah tatkala melihat tulisan milik Sougo yang tak biasa.

"Huh? Apa ini? Dia yang menulis ini? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" ocehku sambil menelusuri tiap kata yang tertulis dalam surat itu dengan sekilas.

"Ah, dan jangan lupa hadiri pemakamannya jam sembilan nanti." Dia memperingatkanku lalu berjalan melaluiku.

"Baikla—hah? Apa? Pemakaman siapa?" aku yang awalnya melamun, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya tujuan Okita menulis surat ini padaku langsung buyar karena ucapan Hijikata.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku mau bersiap-siap." Bukannya memberiku keterangan lebih lanjut, pemuda menyebalkan itu justru berjalan semakin cepat meninggalkanku.

"Oi, Oogushi-kun! Pemakaman siapa? Siapa yang akan dimakamkan?" tanyaku berulang-ulang, namun sama sekali tak dijawab olehnya. Tak ada pilihan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mulai membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Souichirou-kun agar aku mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalaku.

.

.

.

_Untuk Yorozuya no Danna,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih sering berbuat onar seperti biasa? Padahal kau selalu dihukum setiap hari, apa kau tidak pernah jera? Seharusnya kau dikeluarkan saja dari sekolah ini. Haha, bercanda. Sekolah ini memang dikhususkan untuk orang yang bermasalah, kok._

_Sejujurnya, aku juga sama sepertimu. Alasan mengapa aku ada di sekolah ini karena aku selalu berbuat onar, bahkan mungkin lebih parah darimu. Aku suka berkelahi dan melihat orang lain menderita. Karena perilaku burukku itulah yang menyebabkan _Ane-ue_-ku berada dalam masalah. Karena diriku, rumah kami disita sebagai biaya ganti rugi atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Karena diriku, kami hidup di jalanan dan menjadi gelandangan. Dan karena diriku pula, dia menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai asalkan aku dibiarkan hidup. Dia melakukan semuanya semata-mata hanya untuk melindungiku. Selama ini aku hanya bisa membuatnya berada dalam masalah. Hingga di saat terakhirnya pun, aku masih belum bisa membalas kebaikannya. Aku hancur. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku kecewa dan membenci diriku sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menjadi lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Bahkan berniat untuk bunuh diri._

_Hingga akhirnya Hijikata-san yang datang dari planet Mayo menarikku keluar dari jurang kegelapan itu. Dialah yang menyadarkanku. Senyumnya yang jelek itu menyelamatkanku. Dia bahkan membantuku untuk balas dendam pada orang yang sudah membuat kami menderita sebelumnya. Hidupku menjadi berarti. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk meneruskan hidup ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau aku ternyata menderita TBC, sama seperti _Ane-ue_-ku. Setidaknya aku ingin membuat hidupku yang sudah tidak lama lagi ini menjadi berguna untuk Hijikata-san. Aku tidak mau merasakan penyesalan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya._

_Lalu aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Hijikata-san. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Bahkan aku tidak keberatan jika aku diharuskan memakan mayones untuk selamanya asalkan aku bisa selalu bersamanya, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya terang-terangan. Dia sangat berarti bagiku. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan perhatiannya selalu tertuju padaku. Berbuat onar, mengejek, bahkan berniat membunuh dirinya pun aku lakukan, namun aku tidak penah bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Semua itu kulakukan semata-mata hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya._

_Namun, semua berubah sejak kau muncul. Kau dengan rambut ikalmu yang mengganggu pemandangan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hijikata-san. Kau yang selalu berbuat onar demi menarik perhatiannya itu berhasil merebutnya dariku. Awalnya aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli, karena kupikir Hijikata hanya menjalankan tugas yang dibebankan padanya, yaitu untuk menertibkan semua murid agar semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik dan tidak merepotkan Kondou-san._

_Namun ternyata aku salah. Ketidakpedulianku justru membuatnya semakin dekat denganmu. Bahkan dia jarang menghabiskan waktunya denganku. Dia mulai melupakanku. Dari situlah aku tahu, dia mulai mencintaimu. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membunuhmu, tapi jika Hijikata-san tahu, aku yakin dia pasti akan membenciku. Selain itu, aku merasa kalau kau mirip denganku. Kau berbuat onar hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, kan? Setelah kupikir-pikir, selama ini aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan Hijikata yang sesungguhnya. Dia memang perhatian dan peduli padaku, tapi aku tahu itu bukan cinta. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik. Karena itulah aku hanya diam. Diam ... dan menunggu hingga ajal menjemputku._

_Dan aku sadar, mungkin aku tidak pantas untuknya. Dia terlalu baik bagiku. Dia terlalu indah untuk kumiliki. Selain itu, aku yakin, kau pasti bisa membuat dirinya bahagia dibanding bersamaku. Karena itu, Danna, kumohon lindungilah Hijikata-san mulai saat ini. Aku tahu kau orang yang baik. Meskipun kau menyebalkan, tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa membencimu. Ne, berbahagialah dengan Hijikata-san, untuk kebahagiaanku juga._

_Terima kasih. Aku bersyukur kau hadir di antara kami._

_Dari orang yang selalu kau salah sebutkan namanya,_

_Okita Sougo_

.

.

.

Tubuhku serasa ingin ambruk saat itu juga. Beruntung ada tembok di belakangku yang bisa kugunakan untuk menyandarkan punggungku, sekaligus menopang berat tubuhku sehingga pantatku tak perlu berciuman dengan lantai.

"... O-Okita-kun, aku tidak menyangka," Aku bergumam lirih seraya menatap langit-langit koridor. Sekelebat memori membayangi pikirannya. Dimulai dari pertama kali dirinya masuk sekolah ini, bertemu dengan mereka, hingga seluruh kebenaran terungkap.

Apakah aku ini ... penghancur hubungan orang? Merebut seseorang yang kita cintai dari pasangannya itu apakah perbuatan yang benar? Aku rasa tidak. Itu perbuatan yang salah. Tapi, tamu itu tidak akan muncul jika tuan rumah tidak membukakan pintu, kan? Tamu itu ibarat orang ketiga. Dia akan masuk ke dalam hubungan seseorang jika orang pertama itu membukakan pintu.

Tapi dalam kasusku, sepertinya aku ini bukanlah tamu. Melainkan perampok yang masuk secara diam-diam dan kemudian ditemukan oleh tuan rumah yang entah bagaimana bisa malah jatuh cinta padaku.

... Tunggu, kenapa perumpamaannya jadi begitu?

Yah, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku juga jadi jatuh cinta pada tuan rumah itu. bukannya aku yang merampok, justru malah hatiku yang dirampok.

Menjadi orang ketiga itu ... sebenarnya tidak baik. Menghancurkan hubungan orang lain itu dosa. Tapi jika pasangan orang lain itu ternyata jodoh kita, mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Namun rasanya aku menyesal merusak hubungan mereka. Memikirkan betapa tersiksanya Okita yang baru menyadari perasaannya setelah Hijikata meninggalkannya dan akhirnya menanggung rasa sakit itu sendirian. Hingga dia benar-benar merelakan orang yang dicintainya bahagia bersama orang lain yang sudah seenaknya merebut orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya. Tapi aku sadar. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan seperti ini. Sebagai pelurus benang kusut yang mengikat hubungan mereka yang rumit. Walaupun berakhir tidak bahagia, namun mereka mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Aku tidak bangga dengan hal itu, namun aku bersyukur karena Okita bisa pergi meninggalkan Hijikata dengan tenang, tanpa menyembunyikan rahasianya dan melepas beban berat yang sudah sejak lama ia tanggung sendirian.

Jika saja aku menemukan mesin waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah semua tindakan bodoh yang sudah kuperbuat. Terutama ... aku ingin meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih kepada Okita. Aku menyesal tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai hingga saat-saat terakhirnya. Aku benar-benar orang yang jahat. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak pernah masuk ke tengah-tengah hubungan mereka. Namun semua sudah terjadi. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah melanjutkan hidupku dan terus menatap ke depan.

.

.

.

Segera kutinggalkan area pemakaman setelah sebelumnya menaruh bunga mawar putih di atas nisan bernamakan Okita Sougo tersebut. Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas, menatap langit yang mendung, bersiap untuk menumpahkan beban yang sudah tak sanggup lagi ia tampung.

Dan tumpahlah air dari gumpalan kapas berwarna abu kelam tersebut, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air asin dari sudut mataku yang kemudian menghilang karena sudah bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan yang makin deras membasahi permukaan bumi. Seolah ikut menangisi kepergian pemuda berambut cokelat karamel tersebut.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Okita-kun. Jangan khawatir. Percayakan dia padaku, aku akan melindunginya mulai saat ini sesuai permintaanmu."

"... Terima kasih, _Danna_,"

Iris merahku berkedip. Samar-samar barusan aku mendengar bisikan yang aku yakini itu adalah suara seorang Okita Sougo. Aku segera menggeleng. Aku mengelus lengan kananku yang seketika merinding. Sepertinya aku berhalusinasi. Aku segera berlari ke rumah dengan kecepatan cahaya—tak lupa dengan asap yang mengikuti setiap langkahku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, entah setan jenis apa yang merasukiku, dengan bodohnya aku memasuki ruangannya tanpa merasa malu sama sekali. Disitulah aku bisa melihat dia, sang pemuda pecinta mayones yang sedang duduk di kursinya, menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Ya, sibuk mengerjakan laporan entah-apa-itu. Mungkin dia melakukannya untuk menghilangkan perasaan sedih yang menghantuinya. Siapa yang tahu?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berdiri membelakanginya. Bersandar pada meja yang menghalangi jarak antara kami berdua.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku dengan nada sok tak peduli sambil mengorek lubang hidungku.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, _teme_?" Oogushi-kun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak demi menoleh sekilas ke arahku.

"... mengenai Okita-kun," sambungku pelan, agak ragu untuk bertanya, sebenarnya. Namun rasa penasaran membuat harga diriku tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku sudah lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya."

"_Sou_, baguslah kalau begitu." Jawabannya melebihi perkiraanku. Aku tahu dia bisa saja berbohong, tapi setidaknya dia ingin aku tahu kalau aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Tch, dasar _tsundere._

"Terima kasih." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba berterima kasih?"

"Karena tetap berada di sampingku bahkan dalam keadaan yang sulit sekalipun." Aku mengedipkan mata ikanku beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak sendiri dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Salting.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Okita-kun ... kalau aku akan melindungimu." sanggahku.

"Tapi, kau melakukannya jauh sebelum aku menyerahkan surat Sougo padamu." Sial, sejak kapan dia bisa membalas ucapanku? Aku merutukinya dalam hati.

"Aah, bagaimana ya~? Kau kan ... pacarku. Yah, walau pura-pura, tapi apapun yang terjadi harus tetap kulindungi, kan?" ucapku dengan agak gombal.

Kulihat Oogushi-kun mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Huh? Apa? Apa aku mengucapkan kalimat yang salah?

"Kau ... masih menganggap hubungan pura-pura itu sampai sekarang?" Dia bertanya sambil memasang wajah datar. Perempatan imajiner seketika muncul di dahiku.

"Hah?! Jadi kau sudah melupakannya, ya?! Dasar Ketua Murid sialan!" cercaku kesal.

"Jangan mulai lagi, _teme_!" balasnya sambil berdecak.

Perasaan Hijikata padaku sekarang memang sudah berubah, aku tak seharusnya mendekatinya dalam masa berkabung seperti ini, tapi aku hanya ingin melihat senyum di wajahnya kembali. Aku tidak ingin dia terus-menerus murung seperti ini. Memang sulit, tapi tidak apa. Biarlah, setidaknya aku bisa menemaninya dan menghiburnya.

Yah, cinta itu akan tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kan? Semakin sering kita bersama, aku yakin cinta itu juga akan semakin cepat tumbuh dan berkembang kembali. Ah, tapi aku saja sudah bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Karena semua akan indah pada waktunya.

.

.

.

* * *

_Entah kapan._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Author's Note****:**

YATTA~ FINALLY FANFIC INI TAMAT WAHHAHAHAH~ Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya!

Ada yang masih ingat? Ini fanfic draft-nya udah jadi dari lama, tapi males banget ngetik deskripsinya. Dan maafkan aku udah ketunda sampai setengah tahun.

Btw iya aku tahu kok ending-nya nggak memuaskan. Masa Gintoki kena waitzoned lol. Ada kepikiran mau buat epilognya, sih. Atau sequel? Ah, atau gak usah aja? Yang jelas endingnya GinHiji walaupun si Gintoki berasa digantungin wkwkk. Yah, lihat ke depannya aja deh. /dirajamfansGinHiji

**Thanks to:**** ATHAYPRI, Haruka el-Q, ryuuki katsumoto, **dan** Yamada Kim Naho-chan.**

Sampai jumpa lagi~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Yumisaki Shinju**


End file.
